Then Face to Face
by RevSue
Summary: PD&Eloise Crossover. Final in trilogy Before a Mirror Dimly & Now in a Mirror Dimly. Joseph and Clarisse join Nanny and Sir Wilkes in New York for fun, chaos and a wedding!
1. Chapter 1

Then Face to Face (Sequel to Now In a Mirror Dimly – end of trilogy beginning with LinZE's Before a Mirror Dimly) - Crossover PD/Eloise

_Co-authors, Betas, suggestion offerers, etc. ... LinZe and Sue – Thanks, you two!_

_We don't own any of these characters since Princess Diaries 1 & 2 and Eloise at the Plaza and Eloise at Christmastime, and all their characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, Meg Cabot (for the Princess Diaries) and Kay Thompson (for the Eloise movies). We make no money from this work of fiction. Also, a lot of credit must go to Kay Thompson because I had her book Eloise open in front of me to get some of Eloise's exploits and expressions right ..._

She came awake slowly, aware that her shoulder and arm were numb from being slept on and that she needed to find a bathroom. Then she realized that her cheek was NOT pressed into the softness of a pillow, but rather the soft, warm skin of someone's chest that moved rhythmically with the faint sound of snoring she was hearing. Oh, my Lord! She was in bed with Sir Wilkes! And he was waking up! Oh, my Lord ... In the same position they had been the time they had woken up in each other's arms in Genovia. That time, however, had been innocent. Innocence did NOT enter the picture here in New York. Oh, my Lord ... she had asked Sir Wilkes to marry her, he had accepted ... and she had slept with him last night! Oh, my Lord!

"Nanny?" his voice was hesitant, husky.

Putting back her head so she could look at him, Nanny couldn't say a word, she could only look mutely at him. She must look a fright! Her hair all over the place, never having been braided last night ... crease marks on her face from sleeping on him, with him ... oh, my Lord! For a moment she lay still, then nature's call became too much to bear any longer, and she got to her feet and rawther unsteadily made her way to the bathroom, thinking as she went that a body could certainly get very, very, very used to being adored!

Having completed her necessities, Nanny peered into the mirror over the sink, and smoothed her hair back into some semblance of order. Her mind was still overwhelmed at all the events of the past few days. She had lived in a PALACE, for Lord's sake, had been mistaken for a queen, had met again the dearest friend she had ever had when Joe came back into her life ... had asked Sir Wilkes to marry her, had been accepted and they had already pre-empted the wedding and consummated the marriage vows! Was she really still just plain and simple old Nanny? What had come over her? How would she ever be able to find herself again when Eloise came back? Would she ever be satisfied with the life she had had, after this taste of something so much, much, much more?

Hearing a persistent knock at the outside door, Nanny froze. She heard Sir Wilkes grumble as he got out of bed, fumbled for something to cover himself, then his footsteps, then the opening of the door. She heard and recognized William's voice, not needing Sir Wilkes' forced hearty greeting, "Bill! How are you?"

"Sir Wilkes? I was told you were home, so thought I would resume bringing up your breakfast and tea as usual. This is Frank – he's learning the ropes on room service with me this morning before starting in the restaurant."

"Nice to meet you, Frank," Sir Wilkes murmured.

Nanny grinned to herself. Sir Wilkes didn't sound very enthusiastic about this young man. Frank? Where had she heard that name befo...? Wait ... wasn't Frank the young man Eloise had told her had started in the laundry section when Nanny was in the hospital, then had moved to help Walter with mail and packages, then had been transferred to the janitorial section to wash the lobby floor, walls, etc.? Eloise had said the poor man couldn't seem to get the hang of any of the jobs he had had to date. Obviously they were still trying to find his niche.

"Sir Wilkes," Frank said.

"Thank you for the breakfast and the tea." Sir Wilkes then added, "But why the worried expression, Bill?"

William spoke quickly. "Well, we brought some coffee and breakfast for Nanny as well, and I knocked at her door, and there's no answer. I tried a couple of times, and we were practically banging the door down and calling her name, and there wasn't a sound from her suite. What if she's sick again and CAN'T answer? Do you think we should ...?"

"Nanny? Oh, I ... No, not sick, she ... er ..."

At that point, Nanny's breath caught in her throat, and she started to cough. At first she tried to smother it, but, as always seems to happen in such cases, it got the best of her, and she had to hang on to the sink while she coughed and coughed.

"Err ..." Sir Wilkes hesitated only a moment, then was tapping on the bathroom door. "Are you all right in there, Nanny?" he asked urgently. "Do you need help? Should I come in?"

"No! No, I ... I'll be fine, fine, fine," Nanny's voice was small as the coughing died away.

"Nanny's here? HERE? In YOUR ...?" came William's incredulous voice. There was silence for a moment, then he cleared his throat. "I assume Nanny found the paint fumes too much last night in her own place. Well, then ... I can, er, leave her coffee ..."

Frank was obviously chortling at the thought. "Enjoying a little hanky-panky with the nanny while the kid is ... ooph!"

Nanny's eyes narrowed. She disliked him already. She hoped the noise at the end of his rawther nasty insinuation meant that someone had silenced him roughly.

"No, it's, it's not what you think!" Sir Wilkes said desperately. "Not ... er ... hanky-panky! I have, that is, well, honourable intentions. As a matter of fact, Nanny, er, I, well, what I mean to say is, Bill, and, uh, Frank, well, we ... we're going to be married!"

"MARRIED? You and Nanny? That's ... that's WONDERFUL news!" William sounded stunned, but delighted. "So your trip together accomplished something, I'm glad to see!"

Nanny closed her eyes. Oh, my Lord. William wouldn't tell anyone, he was a very well-mannered young man, but she didn't know anything about this Frank who was with him. She wished she had some clothes so she could go out to meet Frank for herself. She wished she was in her own suite ... no, she was GLAD she was here with Sir Wilkes, but so very, very, very sorry that they had been discovered!

"I do hope your holiday was a good one, Sir Wilkes," William was saying as he and Frank went about putting the breakfast on the table.

"Do you want these glasses of beer kept, Sir Wilkes, or should I throw them out?" Frank asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Er, yes, the beer. Oh dear, I hadn't realized we just left them. We must have, er," Sir Wilkes' voice died away as he fumbled for the right words to say.

"Must have been quite a party you two had last night," The laughter was even more evident in Frank's voice. "Got so carried away you forgot to dr – ooph! Come on, Bill, I'm just teasing ..."

"We, er, got back rather late ... actually, we were ... er, terribly tired ... we just ... well, went to bed ..." Sir Wilkes sounded almost miserable. "What I mean to say is, well, it just ..."

"Well, as long as you're going to make an honest woman of her," Frank chuckled.

Nanny cringed. How embarrassing! It must be even worse for poor, poor, poor Sir Wilkes having to FACE the man! Why, if she had some clothes, she would be out there to support him, but as it was, she was NOT going to parade in front of William and this ... this FRANK wearing only a towel, for Lord's sake!

"Please," Sir Wilkes suddenly spoke up desperately, "Please, don't say anything to anyone about this. Please ...?"

"Don't worry, Sir Wilkes, I won't say a thing. Not even to Rachel." William said gently. Nanny would have kissed him had she been out there. He really was a dear, dear boy.

Before Sir Wilkes could close the door behind William and Frank, Nanny heard Frank's guffaws and comments about the old geezer making out with an old bird. The door slammed shut with more force than Sir Wilkes used normally, then he was at the bathroom door. "Nanny? Are you really all right? I ... I am really terribly, terribly sorry about this. It ... it is inexcusable of me to have tarnished your reputation ..."

Making sure the skimpy towel was covering as much of her as possible, Nanny opened the door to find a very red-faced Sir Wilkes wringing his hands. She tried to smile reassuringly. "Aoww, Sir ... er, Wilkes, it's not, not, NOT your fault! If anyone should be blamed, it's me for coughing."

"You ARE sure ...?" Suddenly Sir Wilkes seemed to really notice her attire, and he lost his voice for a moment.

Afraid she had shocked his sensibilities, no longer seeing desire or adoration in his eyes, Nanny turned away quickly and hurried into the bedroom, shutting the door. "I'll just get dressed and ..." She couldn't finish her sentence. What if he regretted the night before? What if he regretted accepting her offer of marriage? What if he had only done so to ... to have the night, and now that he had been humiliated by that, that Frank, he only wished to have her out of his life? What could he possibly see in HER anyway, after he had known elegance and femininity such as Queen Clarisse portrayed so beautifully?

"Well, hurry," he said, rather helplessly, outside the door. "Your coffee will be getting terribly cold. Yes, yes, quite so ..."

O o O o O o

When Nanny had pulled on yesterday's clothes, grimacing at the thought and vowing to shower and change the moment she got back to her own suite, she hesitated momentarily before gathering together all her courage and stepping out of the bedroom. Unable to look Sir Wilkes in the eye, she allowed him to usher her to the table, seat her, and pour her a cup of steaming coffee from the thermos. "Thank you," she said, rawther faintly.

He sat down himself, and poured his own tea. The uncomfortable silence stretched. Then both started talking at once. "Nanny ..." "Sir, er, uh, Wilkes ..." Both stopped abruptly. Then Sir Wilkes stood up. "Excuse me. I do feel at a disadvantage when I am not properly attired. I'll be right back, Nanny!"

He scurried into the bedroom and closed the door. Nanny shut her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then began to drink her coffee. If they were to REALLY marry, it was more than obvious that they had to do a great deal more 'getting to know one another', preferably in activities other than the bedroom! She blushed at the thought, and squirmed in her seat, privately thinking that Sir Wilkes had certainly surprised her by surpassing her expectations in that area! Not that she had ever really DREAMT of expecting such wondrous events unfolding in her life, not at this stage, and certainly not with a knight, for Lord's sake!

When Sir Wilkes re-appeared, it was obvious that along with his clothes he had donned a bit of self-confidence. He smiled somewhat nervously at Nanny. "I feel like a new man, now." Sitting down, he picked up the plate of toast and offered it to her. "Here. You must eat ... we need to feed you up, to build up your strength if you're going to keep exer ..." The plate trembled as he realized what he had just insinuated.

Nanny struggled not to laugh hysterically. This could NOT be happening! "Thank you," she murmured at last, keeping her eyes fixed on the plate as she took a slice of toast.

"Now, Nanny," Sir Wilkes cleared his throat, then began to speak firmly. "As I am forced to accept the fact that, because of the, er, dreadful blunder I made this morning allowing Bill and, uh, Frank into the suite, I must say that I am more than willing to do what I can to make up for any unfortunate misunderstandings that might have arisen. As we are going to get married ..." he paused for a moment, then leaned forward and asked urgently, "We ARE still going to get married, are we not, Nanny? It wasn't just a dream that I had?"

Colour swept over her face. "I ... yes, last night we said ..."

"You haven't changed your mind?" he questioned anxiously. "I must say, I am not usually so ... undignified ... but Bill caught me off guard ..."

"I was afraid YOU might have changed your mind," Nanny admitted, looking at him nervously. "I was ... rawther forward ..."

He beamed in relief. "Tosh, tosh, tosh! It's settled then. We will be married. I confess I am relieved. I have found that I miss you when you are not in the bed with me at night. That other night in Genovia when we were apart, I could not sleep well at all. I cannot wait too long before you are in my bed every night and we have no need to worry what anyone else thinks. We must go shopping for a ring today."

Caught off guard, Nanny stammered, "Oh, but, but, but ... S ... Wilkes, it's ..."

"No shopping?" He looked crestfallen for a moment, then brightened. "I say, I ... will you excuse me a minute again?"

Nanny's eyes followed him as he hurried into the bedroom and rummaged in the top drawer of his bureau. She took a sip of her rapidly cooling coffee and tried to calm her racing heart. A ring? He was talking about buying a ring already? Oh, my sainted Aunt Fanny! He was serious! Truly serious! He wanted to marry her! HER! She gulped more coffee.

Then Sir Wilkes was back. He came up to Nanny and got down on his knee, wincing a little as he did so, and teetering a bit. Her hands went out to steady him, and he caught her left hand in his. "Nanny? Nanny, I'm going to do this properly. I've never asked anyone to marry me before, but I've never wanted to marry anyone until I got to know you. Nanny, will you marry me?"

She gaped at him.

He shifted a bit, holding her hand tightly until his knee was in a more comfortable position, then he fumbled for the ring he had unearthed from his drawer. "This was my mother's ring. I'd ... like you to have it." He tried to push it clumsily onto her middle finger.

Nanny gasped, "WILKES!" as she stared at the glittering ring which wouldn't go past her first knuckle for all he was trying to force it on. "Oh, Wilkes," she repeated, tears coming to her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

Nanny stopped his fingers from working with the ring, slid it off the wrong finger then onto the proper finger where it settled in place as if it belonged there. Then she leaned forward and put her arms around him, helping him to his feet and standing close to him. "That's a definite yes, yes, yes, Willy!" she whispered, her lips meeting his.

Then a knock sounded at the door. The two stumbled apart and Sir Wilkes staggered over to the door and opened it.

"Sir Wilkes?" Miss Thompson stood there, smiling uncertainly. She looked past him, and her eyes met Nanny's. "Nanny? We, er ... welcome back, first of all, and well ... Frank has been talking ... I understand that, well, that is ..."

Nanny sighed. Frank! But she DID like Miss Thompson. "Yes, Miss Thompson, it is quite, quite, quite true. Sir Wilkes and I are to be married." and she held out her hand to show off her engagement ring.

Miss Thompson's smiles overflowed, as did her tears. "Oh, it IS true! I'm so happy for you, Nanny! For you BOTH! Oh, it's just wonderful!" She hugged Nanny, then, to his consternation, hugged Sir Wilkes as well before hugging Nanny one more time. Then, wiping her eyes, she said, "Since it is true, Mr. Salamone entrusted me with the message that a table has been reserved for the two of you in the Rose Room for six o'clock this evening ... compliments of Mr. Peabody. We are just all so happy for the two of you!"

"Th-thank you, Miss Thompson," Nanny said when Sir Wilkes appeared to be speechless. "But Eloise ..."

"Oh, and that's another reason I came up. Eloise's mother tried phoning your suite earlier, but you didn't answer. She was quite worried, as were we, until Frank told us that you had spent the night with ..." Miss Thompson coughed, turning a little red at the indiscreetness of her words. She rushed on, "Anyway, those two have been delayed and will not be here until late tomorrow morning. She hopes that you will not be too inconvenienced by this ..." then Miss Thompson's smile broke out again, "and I would hazard a guess that you probably will not be! Remember, six o'clock tonight in the Rose Room, and the meal will be on the house, compliments of the Plaza Hotel!" Miss Thompson hugged Nanny quickly one more time, then rushed out the door.

Nanny and Sir Wilkes looked at each other with a bit of uncertainty in their demeanor. Nanny offered a faint smile, then said, "I'm ... rawther nervous, waiting for someone else to come in ..."

"Quite so," he agreed, his eyes dancing. "Perhaps we should remove ourselves from the temptation ..."

Her eyebrows arched. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

Taking her elbow, he whispered, "We COULD always go hide in YOUR suite!"

O o O o O o

When they arrived in the lobby at noon, Mr. Salamone greeted them with a deferential smile and more apologies for not having had Nanny's suite ready for her the previous night. "It can't possibly have been comfortable, even WITH the windows open!" he insisted. "It should have been ready. It should have been aired out! Yes, it should! But it wasn't. Yet, out of my failure, you both have managed to forge success. It is wonderful to hear your news, it is uplifting! Yes, it is. I'm so happy, so happy for you both!"

At the entrance to the Palm Court Café, Henry was also effusive in his welcome. "Nanny. Sir Wilkes. May I say how happy I am to hear your good news? What a joy to hear! How well I remember the first time you came in here to the Palm Court at teatime looking for Sir Wilkes, Nanny," Henry greeted them.

Nanny's eyes met Sir Wilkes' and they shared a hint of laughter. They remembered that tea as well, one which had started out rawther uncomfortably until realizing that Eloise had set them up, then had continued to be uncomfortable when Mrs. Daniels joined them, yet had turned around when Sir Wilkes had returned almost immediately from giving the other woman's purse to Henry to deliver and had approached Nanny to find her peering into her purse.

"_I was not trying to make you pay for this tea, Nanny!" Sir Wilkes had said, making her jump._

"_Aoww, I know, Sir Wilkes, I just ..."_

"_So put your money away." He had put his hand out intending to shut her purse with a snap, but she had jerked it at his movement and his hand had gone inside and his eyes had widened. "That ... THAT is what ... what touched that dreadful woman?" He had peered into the depths of the purse, then had looked back at Nanny who was flushing. _

"_Eloise," she had sighed._

_Sir Wilkes' lips had twitched, then he had begun to chuckle, then had roared with laughter. When he had finally regained some semblance of control, he had wiped his streaming eyes with his handkerchief and had repeated, "How remarkable! I mean, for such a small child ..."_

"_We certainly must not underestimate her!" Nanny had said grimly. "I HAD thought she would behave much better than that! Much, much, much!"_

"_Tosh, tosh, tosh. Come, Nanny, sit down. Let's have tea, and enjoy it this time, without that dreadful woman to spoil things." Sir Wilkes had said gallantly, and they HAD enjoyed it._

Now, with Henry beaming at them, Sir Wilkes and Nanny could only smile feebly back at him and allow him to usher them to a table 'in a romantic, secluded corner for our two lovebirds'. When their waiter arrived, Sir Wilkes almost choked on his water. Nanny looked at him curiously. The moment the waiter spoke, however, she recognized him.

"Why, if it isn't Sir Wilkes! And this must be your blushing intended," Frank grinned. "I'm glad you see you two finally made it downstairs."

Nanny's face suffused with colour and she buried it in the menu. Sir Wilkes shifted uncomfortably in his seat but said nothing.

"Have you lovebirds decided what you wish to eat, or are you planning to live on love?" Frank continued, in a loud, amused voice.

Sir Wilkes hunched further down in his seat. Nanny had had enough. She put the menu down on the table deliberately and, recalling how Queen Clarisse had spoken and acted, she said quietly but firmly, "If we are to be subjected to this throughout our entire meal, I'm afraid we will have to ask for another waiter or we will have to find another place to eat."

Frank looked astonished, then shamefaced. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I, well, when I'm nervous, I tend to talk too much and too loud ... and this is my first day here. I really don't want to screw up again. Please, forgive me and don't say anything? I'll try to do better, really I will!"

Sir Wilkes straightened up, and looked at Nanny with dawning respect in his eyes. "Nanny? I defer to you. Shall we stay, or shan't we?"

Nanny studied Frank a moment longer, making the young man sweat as he waited, then she nodded regally. "Very well, we will stay. This time."

The implied threat was enough to keep Frank on his toes, and he behaved impeccably through the rest of the meal. When he had taken their order and vanished, Sir Wilkes leaned closer to Nanny and said, "I DO apologize, Nanny, for not defending your honour more suitably, both this morning and now. I'm afraid I, well, I get tongue-tied when I sense that someone is making fun of me. I shall endeavour to mend my ways in the future, if you will say you forgive me now. Your imperiousness with that young upstart was just the ticket!" Then he flushed. "And it suits you!" he added feebly. "You are lovely when you do that! Quite so, quite so!"

"Aoww, it was nothing," Nanny murmured, blushing fiercely, but warmed by his praise.

The food was delicious, and Nanny and Sir Wilkes managed to chat lightly about Eloise and life in New York City and other impersonal subjects for quite a while. As they rose to go, both had to struggle to stand up as they had sore muscles and joints from the unaccustomed activity the night before as well as sitting for a long time on the rawther hard chairs.

Nanny was laughing as she massaged her hips, saying, "One disadvantage of being ill and losing weight is that I no longer am carrying around my own cushion for chairs!"

Sir Wilkes chuckled as he retrieved his cane and rubbed his own thigh with a grimace. Then Frank was beside them again, seeing them moving awkwardly as they tried to work out the kinks, and he said, "Might I suggest that the two of you make use of the new hot tub and whirlpool which we had installed in the pool area a few days ago? I understand it is working today. Hot tubs are great for soothing sore muscles that haven't been used for a while ..."

Trying to control their rising colour, both Nanny and Sir Wilkes murmured that they hadn't heard that the Plaza had installed a hot tub.

"It's the renovations, you know. Kids love it, and so do adults. Hot tubs are a great way to relax and work out the kinks from strenuous exercise." declared Frank.

"Oh, no, I do not think that is for me," Sir Wilkes shook his head. Then he looked at Nanny, and asked gravely, "Nanny? Might you be interested?"

"No," Nanny said, decidedly. "There is no, no, no way I am going to bare myself, bathing suit notwithstanding, before everyone in a public pool area!"

Not phased by their refusal of his suggestion, Frank winked and said confidentially, "Well, after all, the bathtubs in the suites here ARE plenty large enough for two and they'll probably work if you're careful not to move too quickly once you're in ... Have fun, you two!" and he turned away before the shock of his words could fully sink in to Nanny's brain.

Nanny stared after Frank, her mouth open, then felt Sir Wilkes shaking slightly at her side. Her eyes snapped back to him, and she saw that he was trying valiantly to suppress his amusement. The moment their eyes connected, he lost control and his laugh burst out. Nanny's lips twitched then, too. Oh knickers, it really WAS rawther funny, wasn't it? Soon her raucous laughter joined his, and, taking Sir Wilkes' arm, Nanny walked out with him, still chuckling.

They strolled leisurely around the park that afternoon, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine. They walked as they talked, and Nanny found out more about his background and shared a bit of hers. When she thought about it, she could scarcely believe that she was the same woman who, a mere few weeks ago, had been hardly able to get a word out of her mouth when he was around. Now she was out walking on his arm, knowing exactly what his elegant hands felt like as they caressed her and sent her senses whirling madly. She blushed at the memory, sneaking little glances at him as they walked, thinking he looked so very proper and dapper in his three piece suit, bowler and cane, and wondering if he would be horrified to know the direction of her thoughts. What if people in his class always had their minds on higher things? Would he think her ill-bred and vulgar if she were to mention that she would like a kiss? Was that too shameless a desire, being that they were outdoors in a public park? She sighed inwardly. Would she ever be fully relaxed around him or his friends?

Then Nanny realized they had come to a halt. She looked up to find Sir Wilkes staring at her, a peculiar expression in his brown eyes. "What?" she asked. "What are you thinking?"

He smiled slightly. "That I can't think of anything I would rather be doing right now except ..."

"Except?" she almost whispered. What would he rather be doing if he were not walking around the park with her?

"I'm thinking I want to kiss you."

"You want to ...oh!" she turned red, then had to chuckle. "I was thinking the same, same, same thing."

He hugged her close, and his lips touched her nose, then both cheeks.

"No, Willy, I want you to KISS me," she whispered, tossing her doubts aside, reaching up to cup his cheeks and gently guiding his mouth so that his bashful kiss landed on her lips. Wrapping her arms around him, Nanny sighed into his mouth as he took the hint and began to kiss her thoroughly and most satisfactorily. That was much better, much, much, much!

O o O o O o

That evening, almost breathless with excitement, Nanny held onto Sir Wilkes's arm tightly as they walked in to the Rose Room. "Aoww, I know this isn't much for you, Willy," she whispered, "but I've only eaten in here a handful of times, for sure, sure, sure. It's not as fancy as the Queen's palace, but it's close."

"Nanny, you are delightful," he beamed at her. He had been beaming since this afternoon. Nanny smiled inwardly. Charlotte had been quite right in her assessment a few days ago. Sir Wilkes DID watch her a lot, and it made him ridiculously proud and happy when she said or even hinted that she thought he was wonderful.

"Ah, the happy couple!" Thomas greeted them, a wide grin on his face. "Sir Wilkes, Nanny, may I offer my congratulations and best wishes on your union?"

Nanny shyly accepted his hand, wondering why everyone seemed to be making such a big thing out of the fact that she and Willy were going to get married. When Lily had popped in with clean towels, she had been happy for Nanny as well. In fact, Lily had urged her to get married as soon as possible! Nanny had secretly wondered if Lily was thinking that they were so old, they had better tie the knot before they forgot what to do! Little did the other woman know ... little did ANYONE know or even suspect what she and Sir Wilkes had managed to accomplish over the course of last night! Well, Nanny felt a wave of heat wash over her at her thoughts, they probably DID suspect!

Once again, the meal was spectacular. A bottle of champagne had been opened with a flourish. The chef, Patrice, had outdone himself, and had come up personally to offer his best wishes as well. He had created a special chocolate confection for dessert, just for the occasion. Nanny closed her eyes to savour every mouthful of the sinfully delicious concoction. She happened to catch Sir Wilkes' visage as she was licking the spoon and stopped with her tongue protruding and her mouth open. His gaze was hot as he followed every movement of her mouth and tongue, and he licked his lips with an expression of longing on his face. Rawther puzzled and about to offer him a spoonful of her dessert, she realized that he hadn't touched his own which was sitting right in front of him.

"Sir Wilkes?" she questioned tentatively. "Willy? Your ... dessert?"

"Hmm? Oh! Right! My dessert! Yes, I must eat it ..." but he made no move to pick up his spoon. He watched closely as she lifted the spoon to her mouth again, and again he licked his lips, this time allowing a small groan to escape.

Nanny swallowed the suddenly tasteless mouthful. Oh my Lord, was he thinking what she THOUGHT he was thinking? Oh, my Lord! Heat swept over her, and her skin tingled. Carefully she set her spoon down and wiped her mouth. Sir Wilkes smiled shyly at her, and she returned the smile tentatively. Did he ...?

He jammed his spoon into his dessert, to make it look as though he had at least tried it, then stood up abruptly and held his hand out to her. "Shall we go, Nanny?"

She almost melted inside at the heat of his fingers. Oh, yes, he WAS thinking precisely that!

They hurried out of the Rose Room, Sir Wilkes not releasing her hand. Nanny kept her head down as they crossed the lobby, afraid she would catch the knowing looks of everyone around. Did they all have to be standing around gawking, for Lord's sake? The elevator doors opened, and Sir Wilkes charged in, Nanny close behind. Max acknowledged their presence with a slight nod, then pressed the button for the sixteenth floor.

They stood circumspectly at the back of the lift, then, seeing as how Max was staring straight ahead as usual, Nanny twisted her fingers free and slid her hand casually down Sir Wilkes' back and over his butt. He tensed, then his hand copied hers, and he smoothed over her botto. She pinched him gently, and was rewarded with a little nip from him. They didn't look at each other, but Nanny risked a quick glance and saw that he was smirking much as she felt herself doing. Oh, my, but he was fun to tease. Her fingers danced lightly over the bottom of his spine, and he stiffened even more, smothering a choking sound with a brief cough.

The elevator slowed down, then stopped on the eighth floor, and three women got on, chattering noisily amongst themselves. Sir Wilkes hastily put his hands on Nanny's hips and moved her solidly in front of him, but not before she glanced down to see why he needed her protective cover. Colour swept up into her face, and she eased away from him slightly. The elevator was suddenly very warm, warm, warm!

At the sixteenth floor, Max opened the door and Sir Wilkes was out in a flash, tugging Nanny with him. "Have a good night," Max said, deadpan, as the doors closed.

"Sir Wilkes!" Nanny pretended to be shocked, but her heart was racing and her breathing was speeding up. She fumbled in her purse for the keys to her suite which was right in front of them. She opened the door and he almost pushed her through before shutting the door behind them and dragging her into his arms. "Sir Wil..." she squeaked, then his mouth was on her and he was kissing her frantically.

"Eloise and her mother are back tomorrow, so this is our last chance until we can get married," he groaned, his lips moving down her throat. Her head fell back and she clenched her fists in his jacket to keep herself upright, desire flooding through her so rapidly she found it hard to stand.

Frantically they tore off their clothes, then fell on the bed, tangled together in passion and pleasure. Then, as they rested and tried to calm down after their exertions, he sighed, and slid his hand down her arm. "Nanny? When can we be married? Next week?"

"Oh, Willy, you absolutely muddle, muddle, muddle my thinking!"

"Tis only fair, for you have muddled mine for a long time. Marry me tomorrow?"

She laughed weakly, pressing a hand to her heart. "Oh, Willy, I love you, but no, we cannot get married tomorrow. I ... I'm not ready, for Lord's sake!"

"Not ready?"

"Please, Willy ..." she begged, "give me time to get used to the idea ... to try to be the kind of person you should marry. You're a KNIGHT, for Lord's sake!"

"I don't want a certain kind of person to marry! I want to marry you!" he said softly, twisting the ring he had placed on her finger just that morning. "I love you, Nanny, just as you are ..."

"Oh, Will ..." her voice died away as he moved closer. She would worry about everything else another time. For now, all that mattered was Wilkes and their love for one another.

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"NNAAAAAAAAANNNNYYY!"

Reacting instinctively to the cry and not even trying to open her eyes, Nanny fumbled around for the sheet and dragged it up to cover herself. Then Eloise landed on her bed with a bounce, making the sheet tighten around her body. "NANNY! We're HOME! WAKE UP!"

Trying to sit up but restrained by the sheet which was already baring her legs, Nanny stared wildly first at the little girl then around. SIR WILKES! Where ...? The only sign that he had been there was the indentation in the pillow next to hers. Bunching the pillows together, Nanny fell back on them and laughed weakly, adjusting the sheet to keep herself somewhat decently covered before giving Eloise a fierce hug. "Hallo, pet! You're early, aren't you? Or am I late?"

"We're early, Nanny," Eloise's mother appeared in the doorway, as elegant and beautiful as ever. She sounded faintly apologetic. "I know we weren't supposed to arrive until nearly noon, but we had a chance at an earlier flight ... and took it since I have to leave again this evening. We weren't sure you'd be here, either, since you weren't yesterday."

Flustered, Nanny stammered something about Mr. Salamone offering her another room, leaving the windows open and not hearing the telephone ringing. Her voice trailed off when she saw Eloise eying her bare shoulders and arms, then the little girl's gaze sliding down to see her bare feet sticking out from the sheet.

"Oh, my LORD, Nanny, aren't you wearing anything?" Eloise cried.

Nanny pulled the sheet around her even more, tucking her feet in, and reddened. "I was in a hurry to get to bed last night, so I didn't bother with my nightgown ..."

"Looks like you should have worn it, cause your bed is absolutely a mess!" announced Eloise, grinning. "You were probably cold without it, too, since the covers all slid off onto the floor. I hate it when they do that. And you MUST have been in a hurry, because your clothes are all over the floor! You don't like ME to do that! How come YOU get to leave your room in an absolute mess?"

"Eloise, you are being rude, rude, rude!" Nanny scolded her, then she hugged her. "But I'm so glad to see you, love."

"You're looking MUCH better, Nanny," Eloise's mother said. "Obviously your holiday away helped. Where did you go again with your friend?"

"His name is Sir Wilkes," Eloise said importantly. "And Nanny thinks he's absolutely divine, divine, divine!"

Nanny, her face scarlet, clutched the sheets close again and mumbled, "We went to Genovia."

"Nanny! You got a new ring!" Eloise cried, grabbing Nanny's left hand. "It's an absolutely beautiful one! Did someone give it to you? Did ...?"

"Sir Wilkes gave it to me, pet." Feeling at a distinct disadvantage, lying flat on her back with the sheet tucked around her to cover her nakedness, Nanny nonetheless couldn't keep the love and pride out of her voice. "Just yesterday."

"I absolutely LOVE it!" raved Eloise, holding Nanny's hand at different angles to see the ring sparkle.

Nanny glanced over at Eloise's mother, who was standing still with an astounded expression on her face. Realizing that Nanny was looking at her, the younger woman raised her eyebrows, then grinned broadly and said, "I gather congratulations and best wishes are in order?"

"Congratulations and best wishes for what?" Eloise asked, looking from one to the other. "Congratulations and best wishes for WHAT?" she repeated, when they didn't answer immediately.

Nanny nodded shyly and Eloise's mother clapped her hands. "A wedding! I love weddings! We MUST order champagne for breakfast this morning!"

Eloise slid off the bed and stamped her foot. "CONGRATULATIONS AND BEST WISHES AND WEDDINGS AND CHAMPAGNE ... WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!"

Chuckling, Nanny put out her hand and took Eloise's. "I'm going to marry Sir Wilkes, love. This is an engagement ring."

For a moment, Eloise was still, various expressions crossing her face. Then she flung herself on Nanny again and hugged her tightly, "No, no, no, don't go, you can't leave me, Nanny! I love you best next to Maman! No, you can't go and marry him!"

"Oh, love," Nanny stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to be far away from you ... we'll still be living here at the Plaza, for sure, sure, sure. You'll be able to visit a lot, just think how much fun that will be ... AND," she had a sudden inspiration, "you know how much you love, love, love weddings! Well, now you have one to help plan that you will be taking part in! We need a flower girl, and you're just, just, just the girl for the job!"

"I can be IN it?" Eloise asked, her eyes wide. "And PLAN it?" Now her eyes began to sparkle. "Oh, I absolutely love you, Nanny! Maman, can I order breakfast?" Her mood swings were well known to both Nanny and her mother. They smiled indulgently at her.

"We should let Nanny get up, we've kept her trapped in her bed long enough. You go phone, Eloise," and Eloise skipped out, her mother following.

The moment they were gone, Nanny jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, blessing her recent weight loss for the lack of needing a corset. She stepped out into the living room in time to hear Eloise finishing her room service call with her usual, "Top floor! Charge it, please! Thank you very much!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Puzzled, Eloise looked down at the telephone in her hand, then up at Nanny. The knock came again.

"The door?" Nanny prompted.

"I just phoned! Bill CAN'T be here yet!" Eloise dropped the telephone and danced over to fling open the door. There stood Sir Wilkes in his bathrobe and slippers, holding a tray which he almost dropped when he saw the child. The smile on his face disappeared, and a look of surprised horror came into his eyes. Eloise's mother came into the living room, took in the sight and, her lips twitching, hurried back into her own bedroom. Nanny could have died of embarrassment.

"You're not dressed, Sir Wilkes! You almost caught Nanny without HER clothes on, either!" Eloise said.

"I, er, didn't realize you would be home so soon," he said awkwardly to the little girl. "Bill brought Nanny's coffee to, er, my suite this morning ... I thought I should bring it over for her."

"There's a teapot and cup on the tray, too," Eloise said, peering at what was in his hands which were now beginning to tremble slightly. "Careful, don't drop it. Better bring it to the table. Is the tea for you?"

"Well, er, yes, I ... that is, if you or, er, your mother ..."

"Maman! We have company for breakfast!" Eloise yelled as she tugged Sir Wilkes over to the table by the window.

He and Nanny exchanged agonized glances, but could do nothing. Eloise's mother, her face suspiciously red and her lips still quivering, re-appeared momentarily, graciously greeting Sir Wilkes as if she hadn't noticed he had come calling wearing only slippers and a bathrobe. Then she murmured her excuses and said she would be out in a few minutes.

"Sir Wilkes, I hear you're going to be marrying us," Eloise said, climbing up on a chair so she could look Sir Wilkes in the eye.

"Er, us?" The poor man looked bewildered.

"Nanny said I could plan the wedding and be in it. So that means it's us."

Sir Wilkes looked quickly at Nanny who shrugged and made a face as if to say, 'humour her'.

Eloise, having missed the byplay, was still chattering. "That means you've been wooing Nanny. Have you given her flowers yet? She said you HAVE to start wooing by giving roses. Have you given her roses?"

"Er ... no," Sir Wilkes said helplessly, looking to Nanny then returning his attention to Eloise. "Not ... not since she was in the hospital."

"Those were from you?" Nanny asked, startled herself. She hadn't realized ... she had the vague recollection of seeing him sitting by her bed with a huge bouquet of roses, but she had thought it had been a dream ...

"Those don't count, those were for being sick," Eloise declared. "You have to give her WOOING roses! RED roses! You can get them for her today. Red roses are the best, aren't they, Nanny? For wooing roses?"

"Well," Sir Wilkes suddenly perked up and smiled at Nanny before saying to Eloise, "Nanny gave ME a rose a couple of days ago. I could show you, if you like ..."

"Yes! You gave him a rose, Nanny? So you were wooing him first, before he wooed you? What's wooing exactly? Just giving roses?" Eloise turned to Nanny who was frowning slightly, trying to figure out what rose Sir Wilkes was talking about.

Sir Wilkes edged towards the door. "I'll just, er, run back and, er, get the rose ... the tea will stay warm ..."

As he reached for the doorknob, the doorbell rang. "THAT'S BILL!" shrieked Eloise and bolted for the door, flinging it open. "BILL! BILL! Guess what! Sir Wilkes is marrying Nanny and me!"

Bill smiled at the little girl. "That's great news, isn't it?" He looked up at Sir Wilkes and said, "I heard when I got back down from being at your place that Eloise and her mother were back. I hope I didn't ..."

"Er, no, it's all right. I just brought Nanny's coffee over here for her," Sir Wilkes said hurriedly.

"I woke Nanny up when we got home," Eloise said. "And do you know, she wasn't ..."

"Eloise," Nanny broke in desperately, "I think your mother would like her breakfast while it's hot, hot, hot! Let William bring it in, pet." Somehow she had a feeling Eloise had been about to blurt out that she hadn't been wearing her nightgown, and then she would be even more, more, MORE embarrassed than she was already! Her eyes met Sir Wilkes' apologetically and he nodded briefly to indicate he understood completely.

Sir Wilkes thankfully made his escape as Bill rolled the cart in and began to unload it onto the table, listening to Eloise's excited chatter about the upcoming wedding. He poured Nanny some coffee and handed it to her with a smile, and she gratefully drank it, hoping to gain enough energy to deal with Eloise. In just a few short days, she had forgotten how exhausting the child could be!

Sir Wilkes was back before Bill had finished putting the breakfast on the table. He had dressed hurriedly, and now looked quite respectable again. Nanny let him in when he tapped on the door and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you for com, com, coming back," she whispered.

He put his arm around her and squeezed gently, murmuring, "I can't stay away from you, it seems, no matter what ..." then took her hand and they walked over to the table together. Eloise's mother had reappeared and was sitting down with Eloise. She nodded at Bill who held up the champagne bottle and grinned at Nanny and Sir Wilkes.

"Champagne to toast the happy couple!" he said, pouring some into three crystal flutes. Seeing Eloise's pout, he produced a bottle of carbonated water with a flourish and poured it into a fourth glass. He passed them around.

"You, too, William, you need some champagne, for sure, sure, sure," prompted Nanny, but he laughed and shook his head.

"I'm working!" He poured himself some of the water, then held up his glass. "To Nanny and Sir Wilkes!" he said.

"Here, here!" shrilled Eloise.

Nanny's eyes met Sir Wilkes' and they exchanged unspoken messages of love before sipping the champagne. At the taste on her tongue, Nanny tried to hold back her shudder. She was not fond of champagne at the best of times, let alone first thing in the morning! Sir Wilkes, noticing, picked up the pitcher of orange juice that Bill had brought up. "Here, Nanny, try it mixed with this. I find it is immensely more delicious in the morning this way."

She allowed him to fill her flute with the orange juice, then took another tentative sip. Her approving smile made him chuckle.

Eloise's mother spoke up, "I do believe that that is the proper way to have a champagne breakfast, isn't that so, Sir Wilkes?"

"Yes, yes, quite so." He added some juice to his own, then to the younger woman's when she held out her glass.

"I think I should have some orange juice in mine, too," Eloise said, importantly.

"Indeed you should, pet," Nanny agreed. "Indeed you should."

When Bill had gone and Eloise had been sat down at her oatmeal which she was only playing with, she suddenly looked up at Sir Wilkes. "Did you bring your rose? Can I see it?"

He put down his champagne flute and reached into his pocket for an envelope. Nanny's eyes widened when she saw the Genovian crest on the envelope. THAT was the rose she had supposedly given him? He had KEPT it? Opening it, Sir Wilkes held it out for the little girl to see the delicate mauve coloured rosebud he had begun to press.

"I've never seen one quite that colour," Eloise's mother was hanging over the envelope with her daughter. "It's beautiful! Wherever did you find it, Nanny?"

"They grow on bushes all over Genovia," Nanny said.

"Yes, they're named for Clarisse," Sir Wilkes said.

"Clarisse ... your friend? The one you went to see in Genovia?" Eloise's mother asked.

"That's right. These are Queen Clarisse roses. Probably they have been made the national flower now ..." Sir Wilkes nodded, looking at the rose with a thoughtful look on his face. Nanny eyed him, and wondered if he was thinking about the Queen.

"Your friend is QUEEN CLARISSE OF GENOVIA?" Eloise's mother cried incredulously. "QUEEN Clarisse?"

"Yes," Sir Wilkes looked bewildered at the question. "Yes, she is Queen Clarisse ..."

"You went to see a QUEEN, Nanny?" Eloise cried out, when she finally understood what was being said. "You stayed with a QUEEN in her palace? Why didn't you tell me before that you were going to see a Queen?"

"I ... I didn't know, pet. Not until after we got there." Nanny murmured, remembering the embarrassment she had felt not being aware of that information. Thank goodness only Charlotte had learned of her ignorance, and she had not told anyone, as far as Nanny knew.

"You didn't KNOW?" Sir Wilkes looked at her, amazed.

Nanny lifted her chin. "I had not been informed of that fact before our arrival. Charlotte kindly told me the first night."

"I'm sorry, Nanny! I simply never thought! I, well, I forget she is the Queen. I still think of her as little Clarisse who climbed trees with me when we were children. I should have ..." Sir Wilkes began apologetically.

"You played with a QUEEN and didn't tell us?" Eloise cried again. "I want to hear all about her!"

"Er, Clarisse WASN'T a queen back then," Sir Wilkes blushed. "She became Queen of Genovia when she married King Rupert."

"A QUEEN! I would absolutely LOVE to be a queen! Did you like her, too, Nanny? What does she look like? Do you have any pictures of her? I bet she dresses in Dior all the time, and had lots and lots of absolutely divine jewels! What's her crown like? Does she wear it all the time? Does she even wear it to BED? Nanny, do you think Queen Clarisse would make ME a princess if I ask nicely?"

Nanny, who had been smiling at Eloise's excitement and not really listening, jumped when she heard the last question addressed to her. "I don't think so, pet. I believe there is already a princess ..."

"That would be the American girl in San Francisco, wouldn't it?" Eloise's mother asked. "I remember hearing that. Princess ... Amelia? She's Queen Clarisse's grand-daughter, I believe."

"Right!" Sir Wilkes said, glad at last to be able to insert a comment in the flow of rhetoric.

"A real princess living in THIS country?" Eloise started to jump up and down in her excitement. "Can I meet her? Please, please, can I meet her AND the Queen? We can invite them for tea, can't we, Maman? Then we can see what they look like and what their crowns look like, and, oh, Maman, do you think they would want to see Skipperdee and Weenie? Please, please, let's invite them here!"

Nanny and Eloise's mother both started shaking their heads. Poor Sir Wilkes just looked overwhelmed. "Aoww, I'm afraid not, pet. It's just not done!" Nanny said.

"Have you got any pictures of her? If I could see some pictures, I'm sure I would get to know her," Eloise said, looking from Nanny to Sir Wilkes.

"Yes, I ... I do have some pictures, actually," Sir Wilkes said, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. He had never spent so much time with Eloise before, and was rather out of his depth with the little girl's insatiable curiosity.

"Can you bring them for me to see later?" Eloise demanded.

"Why, I believe that can be arranged," Sir Wilkes nodded.

"Sir Wilkes," Eloise's mother said, "I was just thinking that, since you and Nanny were visiting in Genovia and that is obviously where you ... fell in love ... perhaps you should telephone the Queen and tell her that you two are now engaged. Or did you say anything to her while you were there?"

"No, no, we, er, didn't say anything there," Sir Wilkes blushed. "I suppose, well, it IS a good idea, don't you think, Nanny?"

"Yes, I ... I guess it is," Nanny agreed. "I should like Joseph and Charlotte to know as well ..."

"Joseph?" Eloise's mother raised her eyebrows.

"Charlotte?" asked Eloise.

"Joseph and Charlotte work for Clarisse," Sir Wilkes explained. "And it seems that Joseph and Nanny knew each other before." His eyes met hers again.

"That was a long, long, long time ago," Nanny smiled reassuringly. Before anyone could ask any more questions, she said, "Could we really telephone them?"

"Certainly! We can use my telephone ..." Sir Wilkes began. Suddenly he was excited at the thought of phoning. Not only would they be able to pass on their news to their friends in Genovia, but he and Nanny could be alone for a short time ...

"Nonsense!" Eloise's mother said. "I insist that you use our telephone."

"Quite right," Sir Wilkes murmured, a little downcast.

"But will you please go get the pictures of Queen Clarisse first so I can look at them?" asked Eloise. "Please, please, please?"

Sir Wilkes bowed politely, making her smile widely. "I shall do that immediately."

It did not take him long to slip down to his own suite, then return with a photo album. Eloise and her mother sat on the couch and he put the album in their eager hands. Nanny perched on the arm, interested to see some of the pictures, and Sir Wilkes stood behind looking over their shoulders. He rested one hand on the back of the sofa, and gingerly put his other hand on Nanny's back. She tensed at the touch, then relaxed, shooting him a loving glance and enjoying the intimacy even as she turned her attention to the pictures he had brought over.

It was very interesting for Nanny to see pictures of a young Clarisse, not least because she was truly astonished at how alike they had been years ago. After Clarisse had married, there were not as many pictures to which Nanny could relate, as the slender elegance of the Queen bore no resemblance to Nanny as far as SHE could see. Eloise and her mother were exclaiming over the Queen's impeccable wardrobe, and names of all the great designers of haute couture were flying back and forth between the two.

"That's Givenchy, isn't it, Maman?"

"Look, an Armani! I saw her at that Opera! I had forgotten until now ... That was the first time I ever saw Queen Clarisse! Of course, I never have been introduced, but ... well, she looks very familiar. I probably have seen her at a number of occasions, and just never realized who she was."

"Is that a Chanel suit, Maman?"

"There's a Vera Wang ... I do believe I was at that wedding, too. That was in Chile, if I remember correctly."

"She wore Dior for that ball, Maman, look! And it's PINK! She looks absolutely divine!"

Feeling as though the conversation about designer clothing had moved far beyond the realm of her experience, Nanny murmured that she should, should, should unpack Eloise's bag, and she disappeared. Sir Wilkes endured a few more minutes, but when Eloise and her mother began demanding of him aid in settling a dispute between them about a certain outfit, he put up his hands helplessly and backed away, shaking his head. "I think I, er, I'll perhaps help Nanny, or, well, maybe we should telephone Clarisse now ..."

"Oh yes, DO!" Eloise clamoured. "NNNAAANNNYYYY! Sir Wilkes wants to phone the QUEEN! I can't WAIT to hear what she thinks ... and if she's going to come for the wedding!"

Sir Wilkes looked stunned, as did Nanny who appeared in Eloise's bedroom doorway. "Come for the wedding?" Sir Wilkes said, feebly. "Well ... well, I was hoping maybe we could get married, er ..."

"Yes, when HAD you planned your wedding to be?" Eloise's mother asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted ... tomorrow," Sir Wilkes flushed as he looked at Nanny.

"TOMORROW? TOMORROW?" Eloise shrieked. "I can't POSSIBLY be ready by tomorrow! No, you CAN'T! I need more time!"

"Eloise ..." her mother began.

Nanny hurried forward, "It's all right, love, I didn't think tomorrow would suit, myself. I was thinking maybe at the end of the month ..."

"That's only TWO WEEKS! Nanny, you HAVE to wait! There is so much PLANNING to do! The wedding has to be ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! I think we should have it in ... five or six months! The end of August. Or September. I might be ready by then. We have to get just the right dress for us, Nanny, and you know that takes time. And if it's later, then maybe the Queen will be able to come and then I'll be able to meet her! Oh, please say you'll wait and invite the Queen!"

Nanny and Sir Wilkes looked helplessly at one another. She thought he deserved a big wedding, a society wedding, something suitable for his class. She supposed she could put up with that, since it would be expected for someone in his position. He thought she deserved the wedding of her dreams, as she had had so little in her life, he thought. He supposed he could wait a few months and put up with all the fuss and folderol for her.

"I suppose we could ..." they said together.

"Phone her now!" Eloise demanded. "Phone Queen Clarisse!"

O o O o O o

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte appeared at the door of the dining room where Clarisse was finishing her solitary meal. "You have a telephone call. Sir Wilkes. Do you wish to speak with him now or shall I ...?"

"Oh!" Clarisse rose immediately. "I'll talk with him. He probably wants to report how their trip home was. I'll take it in the library."

"Yes, Ma'am," Charlotte nodded.

Half an hour later, Charlotte was summoned to the library. She arrived to find Joe coming down the corridor from the other direction. "You were called, too?" he grinned.

"Yes, but she didn't say why ..."

They smiled briefly at the footmen outside the door, then knocked softly and entered when Clarisse called out to them. She was beaming, still holding the telephone. "Splendid news!" she said to them both. "Nanny and Wilkes are engaged to be married! Joseph, Nanny wants to talk to you and to you, Charlotte. Yes, Wilkes, they're here now. Yes, yes, I'm SO happy for you both! Yes, I'm SURE we will be able to come for your wedding, especially as you have given us so much notice. Actually, September would be even better. I understand the fall colours in your part of the world are glorious. Here's Joseph," and she passed the telephone to a stunned Joe.

Clarisse drew a rather startled Charlotte over to the alcove of the library to give Joseph a bit of privacy. Charlotte stared at the Queen, a smile beginning to spread over her face. "Nanny and Sir Wilkes are really getting married, your Majesty?"

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? I had thought, and even hoped, that this would happen, but I certainly never expected it quite so soon!"

"Well, I DID see them ki ..." Charlotte stopped abruptly, then looked as if she were desperately trying to think of something else to say to cover her blunder.

Clarisse pounced on the information her aide was so reluctant to give. "You saw them kissing? REALLY? When? Oh, is THAT what all that furor was with the ladies' maids?"

"Well, not exactly ... not the first time ..."

"It happened more than once?"

"I only saw ..." Charlotte stopped again, flushing miserably.

"Charlotte, I KNOW you don't like to gossip, and I really appreciate your sensitivity with these issues, but Wilkes is one of my oldest, dearest friends! Don't you understand? I NEED to know this! PLEASE!" begged Clarisse, not realizing how young and ... and ordinary she sounded, Charlotte thought dazedly. Not at all as a Queen SHOULD sound! "Charlotte, does it have anything to do with the fact that you gave them adjoining rooms?"

"That was not my fault, your Majesty!" Charlotte protested. "I didn't know ..."

"No, and I told you it would be fine ... and what I had HOPED would happen once I met Nanny seems to have happened! Please, Charlotte, tell me ... Charlotte, I ORDER you to tell me!"

Charlotte gulped, not seeing the smile lurking in the corners of the Queen's mouth, nor hearing the humour in her voice. Dare she disobey a direct order from the Queen? She sighed. "The last morning they were here, when the B's ..."

"The bees? There were BEES in the palace?" Clarisse interrupted, puzzled.

Charlotte chuckled despite her discomfort. "No. That's what Nanny named her lady's maids. Brigitte and Brigitta. Anyway, they knocked on her door. I'm not sure about the order of things, but somehow Nanny started across the room to open it, but wasn't quite awake and I understand that she stubbed her toe on a chair. Sir Wilkes heard the commotion and thought she was sick, so opened the connecting door and she apparently fell against him. That's when the B's opened the door and saw them. They thought they had interrupted another romantic tryst ..."

"Another?" Clarisse again interrupted, listening avidly.

Waving her hand, Charlotte dismissed that. "At any rate, they shut the door and were going to leave when I came up. They were trying to tell me what they had seen, and I thought maybe Nanny was sick again, so I knocked and opened the door ... and they, Nanny and Sir Wilkes, were ... kissing."

"I KNEW it had to be something like that!" Clarisse said, triumphantly. "Go on."

"There's not much more to say, your Majesty." Charlotte said apologetically, looking down. "When Sir Wilkes left, Nanny said it had all been a misunderstanding ... she, well, she admitted that she loved Sir Wilkes, but she was afraid he didn't love her, she thought he loved ..." her voice trailed off.

"Who? Who did she think he loved?" Clarisse demanded. Then, a moment later, she said, "Me. She thought he loved ME!"

Glad that the Queen had come to that conclusion on her own, Charlotte continued, "Nanny was afraid that he was only interested in her because of her resemblance to you."

"That's ridiculous! Why, the way he looked at her ..."

Smiling, Charlotte said, "That's what I told her, your Majesty."

Clarisse smiled back at her. "What I told Nanny was that she would have to ask Wilkes to marry her because he would probably never get up the courage."

After a moment, the two said in unison, "I wonder if she did?" They laughed.

Then Joseph called Charlotte to the phone. She went over to him, and he handed her the telephone before joining Clarisse in the alcove.

"Well?" Clarisse asked, looking at him intently, trying to gauge his reaction to the news that his old friend was marrying her old friend.

"You're not STILL thinking I am in love with Nan, are you? After the other night?" Joseph's voice was husky and very seductive, trailing a finger down her cheek and throat, and sliding under her jacket and over the curves there.

Clarisse didn't look away, although the colour rose in her face. "I hoped not." She leaned into his hand, her nipple hardening and jutting into his palm, then licked her lips.

Joseph looked over his shoulder. Charlotte was turned away, talking. He turned back to Clarisse and swiftly drew her close, kissing her deeply before releasing her. "I am happy for Nan ... and glad she has someone to love her. But I love you, Clarisse. Only you. Only and forever, you."

"I love you, too, Joseph," she murmured, and raised her trembling fingers to touch his lips. "So very, very much!"

He kissed her fingers lingeringly, then sighed and stepped back, preparing to leave.

"Joseph?" Clarisse stopped him.

"Hmm?"

"Did Nanny tell you about the rose Wilkes kept?"

"Hmmm," Joseph nodded, half-smiling.

"I thought that was SO sweet and romantic!"

"Sweet?" Joseph looked a bit disgusted, and growled, "I wouldn't use the word SWEET."

"It IS sweet!" she insisted. "She gave him the rosebud for his lapel, the ones we got in Mertz, and instead of throwing it out, he kept it and is pressing it! I think that's REALLY sweet, and I don't understand why you don't!"

Joseph hesitated an instant, then pulled out his wallet, and extracted a thick envelope from it. "See?" he said, opening the wallet and showing her the rosebud she had given him that same day in Mertz. "I kept mine too, and SWEET is not the right word to describe it!"

Clarisse's eyes widened as she looked at the rosebud in the envelope, then up at Joseph. Then her expression softened, and her lips curved up. "It IS sweet," she insisted. "Very sweet and romantic!" She looked around him, saw that Charlotte was still turned away, and threw her arms around his neck, bringing his lips back to hers for another passionate kiss. "Thank you," she said quietly as she drew away. "Thank you for caring ..."

"In the shadows for now, Clarisse, but I will care for you, protect you, and love you always and forever," he vowed again.

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Eloise, after having had breakfast the morning after her mother had left again, announced to Nanny that she was going to do her morning rounds.

"Remember Philip will be here this afternoon," Nanny said, yawning.

Eloise made a face, which Nanny ignored. She knew Eloise's complaints, and Eloise knew it didn't matter. Philip would come, and Eloise would be here in body, if not in spirit. Then Eloise brightened. "Philip will be able to tell me all about Queen Clarisse and Genovia, and how to find more information than you have! He's good at researching, you know. I think it's absolutely DIVINE that she's going to come to your wedding! It's so exciting! I want to know how to curtsey and have new clothes, and to find out if her favourite colour is pink like mine ..."

She continued on in that strain for a few more minutes, but Nanny had tuned out. She had remembered that she had to write a thank you note to Clarisse, but she wasn't at all sure how to start it. She had never written a letter to a Queen, for Lord's sake! Absently chewing her fingernail as she thought, Nanny wondered if she dared write to Clarisse as a friend the way she had been encouraged to TALK to her. She had a hard time envisioning herself putting 'Dear Clarisse ...' on the paper. It seemed so ... familiar. Informal. Not like anything normally written to a Queen. Yet 'Dear Queen Clarisse ...' really didn't sound much better. That was too stilted. Perhaps there was some sort of protocol? Why hadn't she asked Charlotte when she was IN Genovia? She wondered if Willy would know ...

Willy ...

Nanny had missed him fiercely last night. How could a couple of nights in a man's arms have changed her so completely? She ached for his touch, for his kisses, for his warm presence beside her ... She had slept alone for over sixty-five years, but two nights with him had made her bed feel strange without him. She hadn't been able to get comfortable, rolling first one way, then the other. She finally had had to resort to placing some pillows down by her side to half-lean against in the hopes that she could trick her mind into thinking he was next to her. The few times she had drifted off, it had only been to awaken with her heart thumping and her senses tingling, having dreamt of him touching her, arousing her, loving her ...

"Nanny? NANNY? Your face is all red and you're breathing funny ... and Sir Wilkes isn't even HERE!" Eloise complained.

Snapping back to attention, Nanny picked up her cup of coffee. "Don't be rude, rude, rude! I thought you said you were going on your rounds?" Casually she drank some of the coffee, then had to fight not to spit it out. It was luke warm! She put the cup down and stood up. "Well, Eloise?"

"I'm waiting to see if Sir Wilkes is going to walk by today ... or if he's going to stop in to see us."

"Get on with you!" Nanny opened the door herself and pushed Eloise out. "I've got some letters to write. Go do your rounds."

"Okay, but if he comes ..." Eloise began.

Nanny shut the door emphatically. Shaking her head, she went to find her letter paper. Then a faint smile crossed her face, and she went back to the door and opened it, peeking out to see if Eloise was gone. There was no sign of the little girl. Stepping out into the hallway, Nanny pulled the door closed behind herself and scurried down to Wilkes' room. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened ... and Eloise was staring at her, as was Sir Wilkes, the desperation in Wilkes' eyes turning rapidly to gratitude.

"Eloise?" Nanny asked, lowering her hand quickly and tearing her gaze away from Wilkes to look at her small charge. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here? I thought you were going to write letters!" Eloise demanded.

"I was. I am! But I ... I needed to check ... Eloise, WHAT are you doing here? Are you bothering Sir Wilkes?"

"No. Just asking him some questions. About Queen Clarisse and Genovia. You know, I think she would be absolutely THRILLED to be coming here to the Plaza to stay, and ..."

Nanny's eyes met Wilkes'. He looked as tired and dragged-out as she felt ... but he also was looking amused. Nanny wanted to cuddle him, but naturally couldn't be so bold in front of Eloise. She swallowed, then said, completely disregarding the fact that Eloise was still talking, "I'm so, so, so sorry, S... Wilkes ... I had THOUGHT she was going down to the lobby as usual ... I suppose I'll have to take her down ... maybe we can take Weenie for his walk now ..."

"I can go down myself," Eloise said, skipping out and standing poised to leave. Then she confided, "I just wanted to watch you ..."

"ELOISE ...!" Nanny put more force in the name than she had had to use in a long time.

Eloise shrugged, then skipped down the hall to the elevator. After she had disappeared, Nanny turned back to Wilkes who had not said a word. "I ..." she began, but before she could say any more, he had taken her hands, pulled her into his suite, shut the door and proceeded to kiss her until she was gasping for breath and clinging to him.

At last he released his tight grip on her and, resting his forehead on hers, apologized abjectly. "I'm so terribly, terribly sorry, Nanny, for my unrestraint! I should never have treated you like that, but I had SUCH a night! I miss you when you're not with me ... "

Tugging her hand free, Nanny stroked his cheek, then ran a finger over his lips. "I missed, missed, missed you, too, Willy ... In fact," she added suggestively, running the finger around his ear and into his hair, "I might find that I need to kiss you a few more times to be absolutely sure, sure, sure that ..."

The door buzzer sounded continuously and Nanny jumped back from him, tucking her blouse back into her skirt. "Oh, dear. Eloise."

Sir Wilkes tugged at his shirt collar, swallowed, then opened the door. Eloise was standing there, beaming up at them. "Got your letters written yet?"

"Er, no, not yet," Wilkes murmured.

"If you could just find me Clarisse's address ..." Nanny said about the same time to him. "And ... would you care to write the letter with me? I mean, you could start, and I could just add a paragraph or two when you are finished." That way she wouldn't have to worry about the salutation at all ... Willy would do it.

"Magnificent idea! Brilliant!" Wilkes said enthusiastically. "Shall we start now?"

They moved over to the table, and Nanny put her paper down. Eloise stayed in the doorway frowning at them. "Are you REALLY going to write a thank you letter?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, for sure, sure, sure, pet," Nanny nodded. "We spent four days in her palace ... that deserves a letter, I think! Think of your manners! We have to thank her, because, as you know ..."

"Manners matter," Eloise sighed. "Yes, I know." Then she brightened and danced over to the table. "Can I sign my name to it, too, so she knows my name? I'd like a queen to know my name. I already get letters from Leon, and he's a prince, but I don't know any queens. Is Queen Clarisse absolutely beautiful when you see her real, Sir Wilkes? She looks divine in the pictures, but you know that pictures don't do people justice as a rule. Do YOU think she's beautiful?"

"Oh, yes, yes, quite lovely, yes, indeed," Sir Wilkes nodded emphatically.

Telling herself not to be ridiculous enough to feel jealousy, after the last two days of intimacy with Willy, Nanny nonetheless found it rawther hard to ignore his enthusiasm over Clarisse's looks. Well, everyone had said they looked a lot alike. Perhaps if she, Nanny, were to exercise and diet and try really hard, perhaps she might manage to lose some of her botto and hips and, well, the extra pounds just about everywhere, and perhaps she would look enough like the Queen that Willy would be absolutely thrilled! Sitting on a chair with a thump, Nanny pushed a piece of paper over to Willy, then another to Eloise. "Here, Eloise, you can write yours on here, and maybe draw a picture of the Plaza for her. I want to write a note to Charlotte, too, to put in the letter."

"Not Joseph?" Sir Wilkes raised his eyebrows as he looked at Nanny.

Eloise looked from one to the other, her eyes narrowed. Something was going on here. "Who was Charlotte?" she demanded again. "What did SHE do? What does she look like? Is she married to Joseph? Who is HE?"

Nanny sighed and looked away from Sir Wilkes. She smiled crookedly at Eloise. "Charlotte is a wonderful woman who works for the Queen, helping her with her duties. No, she's not married to Joseph, or to anyone. Yet." She chuckled, remembering Shades' attempts to interest Charlotte.

"Joseph is Clarisse's, er, bodyguard, I suppose you could say." Sir Wilkes added.

"He guards her body?"

"With his life, for sure, sure, sure," murmured Nanny. Then she shook herself and added briskly, "and he has a number of guards to help him."

"Joseph and your Nanny were friends, a long time ago," Sir Wilkes said slowly, "Joseph seems to be the kind of man who is very attractive to, well, to all women; he is strong, self-confident, forceful ... everything I am not," he finished in a low voice.

Nanny stared at him incredulously. What, what, WHAT was he thinking now? He sounded so ... so dejected, so insecure! And yet, it had to take courage to admit his feelings aloud, even if was only to herself and Eloise! Her heart just about broke for him, and she wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything ...

Eloise drew her picture, and, still concentrating on her paper, said casually, "Well, even if he and Nanny were friends, and he's all those great things, she chose you, didn't she, Sir Wilkes? That's why you're going to marry us, and that Joseph isn't."

For a moment there was silence, then Willy, looking a little startled but pleased, exclaimed, "Right! Brilliant! I hadn't thought of that! Thank you, Eloise." His eyes met Nanny's and held.

"For what?" Eloise asked, printing her name in big letters on the bottom of her paper. When she didn't get an answer, she looked up and saw the other two simply staring at one another, off in their own world. She looked back at her paper and remarked, "Here's what I hate. Being ignored."

O o O o O o

Nanny simply could not believe how quickly the following weeks and months passed. It was not as though her life before her engagement to Sir Wilkes had exactly been calm, of course. Eloise had certainly seen to that. It seemed, however, that preparations for their wedding were taking over Nanny's life far more than she would have liked. Prunella Stickler had assumed that SHE would be in charge of any wedding happening in the Plaza. Eloise had informed her loudly that SHE was in charge, because Nanny had said so. Conflicts between the two strong-willed characters were frequent and draining. Never mind that one was supposedly an adult while the other was only a child, Nanny was almost frantic trying to keep the peace between them and still retain a semblance of sanity.

Now that she was going to marry a knight, for Lord's sake, Nanny struggled to become the kind of person she thought Willy wanted and deserved. She tried to be elegant, sipping on wine watching a concert on the television instead of relaxing with a beer in front of a boxing match. She poured over magazines trying to decide what to do with her hair rather than continue scraping it back into a bun, spent hours in the beauty salon with Eloise sharply critical of every change, and finally ended up leaving it the way she had always worn it, not being comfortable with the changes herself. She tried to speak carefully, to rid herself of her 'rawther coarse accent', but in moments of stress it returned ... and there were many moments of stress. The only bright spot Nanny could see in her life, she thought glumly one night, was that all the muddle and confusion and sleeplessness was making her lose weight at an almost alarming speed. Then she shook herself. No, WILLY was her brightest spot, for sure, sure, sure ... now if only she could be who he wanted.

They had not had a chance to do much more than kiss a few times since Eloise had arrived home. Willy seemed to have, well, accepted the limitations and recovered from his ... obsessive urges. Nanny had a struggle with that, too. How could he have ... forgotten ... what they had had? Was it her fault? Something she had done or not done? SHE had not forgotten what it was like to be in his arms! Sometimes she wanted him so badly she cried in the night, the ache worsening as the days passed. She loved him so much, and that was another reason she was putting up with all the fuss over the huge wedding ... if that was the only way to have Willy, she would do it.

When she thought about the actual wedding that Eloise and Prunella had planned, Nanny was terrified. It was not at all something she wanted. Eloise had chosen a designer wedding dress for Nanny that had ribbons, lace, ruffles, flounces and sequins galore. Everyone to whom Eloise had shown the picture had thought it was exquisite. Nanny secretly thought it abominable, but wouldn't say anything because she was afraid it was just her low class tastes that made her dislike it so much. The seamstress at the Plaza had ordered the pattern and materials from France and was waiting for them to arrive. Nanny hoped the shipment would be lost at sea.

Queen Clarisse had written a couple of times to both Nanny and to Sir Wilkes, the letters with the royal seal on the envelope causing a great furor in the Plaza. Charlotte had also written a delightful, congratulatory letter to Nanny after hearing the news of the engagement, and Nanny had replied. They now had a regular correspondence going, which was another bright spot in these months, Nanny acknowledged. Charlotte had sent a DVD with a copy of the interview at Mertz that Nanny had done as Queen Clarisse. Eloise had pounced on it and watched it over and over, commenting on how much Nanny and Queen Clarisse DID look alike, even though all she could really see of the real queen was her profile and her back as Sir Wilkes hustled her into the limousine. She was sadly disappointed that neither the real queen NOR Nanny had been wearing a crown, however, and would playact being a queen with her crown until Nanny could have screamed.

When Charlotte had written in late May to pass on the news that Princess Mia, now twenty-one, had been given thirty days to marry or lose the crown, and then a week later written to say the Princess was engaged to be married the third week of June, Eloise had been absolutely thrilled to think that she might be able to see a royal wedding on television. "Just THINK of the ideas we can get for YOUR wedding, Nanny!" she crowed. "Oh, I absolutely LOVE weddings and planning them and ... and ... we CAN watch it, can't we?"

"Sure, sure, sure," Nanny said absently, yawning and trying to wake up after yet another restless night.

"It's just two weeks away! I'm so excited!" Eloise was bouncing around the apartment. "What time does it come on? Are you going to ask Sir Wilkes to come over and watch it with us?"

"I suppose we could," Nanny nodded. Anything to see him again! If only she could have Eloise otherwise occupied for part of the time ... "Let me see what Charlotte said about the time, pet." She got up and searched for her glasses, then the letter.

"I can't wait to meet Charlotte. I'm glad we decided she would be a bridesmaid ... but I'm gladder that you asked Queen Clarisse to be your Best Lady! I bet no one else EVER had a queen to be her best lady!"

Nanny yawned again. "It's Best MAN, and that's Joseph ..." She sat down and perused Charlotte's latest letter.

"I thought you were marrying Sir Wilkes, so HE is your best man ..." Eloise grinned cheekily.

"Right, right, right. But you know the queen asked to be my matron of honour, and I couldn't refuse, for sure, sure, sure!"

"And the Queen is coming a week before your wedding with Charlotte? And Joseph?"

"That's right, pet. And I'm hoping Shades will come, too."

"Shades?"

"Another guard." Nanny smiled inwardly, wondering whether Shades and Charlotte had furthered their romance at all. She had been hesitant to ask, and Charlotte had never mentioned him. Well, when it actually came time to send their invitations ... not until July by Eloise's ruling ... Nanny would invite Shades and see what came about.

Eloise dropped that subject, not being nearly as fascinating as queens and princesses, and got back to the wedding. "What time is it going to be? The princess' wedding."

"Eleven o'clock in the morning. That means ..." Nanny tried to calculate quickly in her head, but it was too fuzzy. "I don't know. Middle of the night sometime."

"Can I PLEASE get up to watch it? PLEASE, Nanny? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?"

"All RIGHT, Eloise!" Nanny put her hands over her ears.

Eloise beamed. "We can have a pyjama party with Sir Wilkes!"

Nanny was horrified. "No, no, no!" Then, to take her mind of wishing to do just that, but WITHOUT Eloise ... or the pyjamas ... she added quickly, "To attend a royal wedding, we must dress in our best, and wear hats and white gloves and ... even if we are merely attending by watching it on television!"

Skipping over to the door, Eloise said, "I'm going to ask Sir Wilkes if he's coming."

"Eloise ..." Nanny began, but the little girl opened the door, then squealed when she saw Sir Wilkes coming down the corridor.

"Sir Wilkes!" Eloise was out of the suite in an instant.

Nanny hastily smoothed down her hair and followed Eloise to the doorway. Her eyes met Wilkes', and she noted the faint concern she saw as his gaze moved over her face.

"Nanny," he acknowledged with a nod, before looking down at Eloise who was bouncing in his path to get his attention. "Yes, Eloise?"

"Will you come to our pyjama party?"

"Your ... will I ... what?" he looked baffled.

Nanny, in spite of her exhaustion and dismay at Eloise's actions, had to smother a grin. The poor man obviously had no idea what the child was talking about. "Eloise," she said, quietly, "you know what I said ..."

"But it's absolutely the best kind ... and if it's in the middle of the night, we WILL be in pyjamas!"

"WHAT is in the middle of the night?" Wilkes asked feebly.

"The princess' wedding in Genovia, of course!" Eloise couldn't believe anyone could be so obtuse. "It'll be on television! We're going to attend it."

"Attend it? In Genovia?" he repeated.

"NO! It'll be on television, I said. But Nanny said we could get up to watch it. And since the queen is your friend, you should watch it, too ... and if you come to our place, we can have a party ... and in the middle of the night, we'll be in pyjamas ... so it's a pyjama party for her wedding!" Eloise explained.

Wilkes looked helplessly at Nanny, then looked again. She had dark shadows beneath her eyes, and looked as if she had lost even MORE weight! Was she not well? Had she come down with a dreadful disease and not said anything to him? But then, when had they had time to just talk with only the two of them? Eloise was always around, planning details for a wedding which was becoming bigger and more frightening every day as far as he was concerned. The Nanny he had fallen in love with seemed to have replaced by someone who was more involved in details than in people. He hoped that AFTER the wedding, she would go back to being the loving, caring Nanny he had known first. He vaguely wondered why anyone would want such a large, elaborate wedding that it caused them no end of grief and stress, but if a big wedding was what Nanny wanted, then he would never dream of shirking his duty as a gentleman to see that she got it.

"Sir Wilkes?"

Becoming aware that something was tugging on his trousers, he pulled himself out of his reverie and looked down at Eloise who was staring up at him with a slight frown on her face. Oh dear. What had she asked? "Er ..."

"We have a week before we need to make any decisions, Eloise, for sure, sure, sure!" Nanny came to his rescue. He smiled at her gratefully and she continued, "The princess will be getting married whether or not we watch it. And at three o'clock in the morning, or whenever it is to be, I'm REALLY not certain I want to be up watching television wearing a hat and white gloves and sipping on champagne to celebrate!"

O o O o O o

At two-thirty in the morning the day Princess Amelia of Genovia was to marry Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth, Nanny's fretful tossing and turning was interrupted when Eloise burst into her room. "Nanny, aren't you getting up? Come on, come on, come on! The wedding's going to start soon, for Lord's sake! We have to get READY! People are already coming to the church! Oh my Lord, I have to go wake up Sir Wilkes!"

Nanny grunted, then, realizing what Eloise had said, reached for her too late. "Eloise, no ..." Her lunge accomplished nothing except to send her off the bed to land with a thump on the floor, where, fortunately, her blankets were lying in a heap having been pushed off in her efforts to sleep. The slam of the front door signalled Eloise's departure. Groaning, Nanny crawled to her feet and turned on her light, rubbing her eyes. Why hadn't the princess decided to get married in the evening ... a lovely candlelight service? Then it would have been a DECENT time to get up! Putting on her usual navy skirt and white blouse, fretting over the fact that the new skirt was loose around her waist again, Nanny did her hair, still grumbling inwardly.

Then Eloise was bursting back into the room. "Sir Wilkes will be over as soon as he gets dressed," she announced. "I TOLD him it was a pyjama party, but he said it would not be propriate. I'M wearing my pyjamas. Why, you're dressed, too!"

"Yes, pet. It just wouldn't be proper ..." or comfortable, if Eloise was around, as she was! "for Sir Wilkes and I ..."

"But you're going to be MARRIED!"

"But we aren't, yet," Nanny sighed.

Eloise flew onto the couch, then said, "Should I phone room service for your coffee, Nanny?"

Nanny smiled. "I would appreciate that very much, although I don't think they will, at all!"

"It's 24 hour service," Eloise laughed. "They don't care. We just won't get Bill to bring it up." She dialed. "Hello, this is me, Eloise. Can we have some champagne sent up ..."

"and some orange juice!" Nanny inserted, remembering their engagement champagne breakfast.

"Orange juice, some rawther hot coffee ..."

"and tea for Sir Wilkes!" added Nanny.

"And tea for Sir Wilkes. We're going to a royal wedding! Top floor! Charge it, please! Thank you very much!" and Eloise hung up and sat primly, with her hands folded, and her feet crossed at the ankles.

"What?" Nanny asked.

"I'm waiting. And dreaming. What do you think it would be like to be a princess, waiting to walk up the middle of an absolutely divinely-decorated church?"

Nanny didn't particularly care what a princess might be thinking. She was dreaming of the day SHE would walk up the aisle to Sir Wilkes ... and they wouldn't have to be apart ever again! Perhaps they would BOTH get some sleep at night! Perhaps. She blushed at her thoughts, and concentrated on the television, seeing the reporter, Suki Sanchez, talking about the various Heads of State, other royalty, and important people from Genovia and all around the world who were being seated in the huge flower-bedecked cathedral.

"Isn't that church absolutely the most divine one you've ever seen?" sighed Eloise. "I think we need just as many flowers at YOUR wedding. Which kind of flower would be best? I think the Queen Clarisse rose, since that's what you wooed Sir Wilkes with."

"They only grow in Genovia, pet. And I didn't exactly WOO him with it ..." and Nanny wasn't at all sure she wanted only Queen Clarisse roses ... it might make Willy think more of Clarisse than HER!

"Well, we'll have to take notes. Where's my pencil and paper?"

By the time Eloise had found her writing supplies, a waiter had brought up their room service order, and Sir Wilkes had slipped into the room. Eloise, sitting cross-legged on the floor and peering at the television while scribbling on her pad, waved at him enthusiastically, then turned back to the television. He sat down on 'his' corner of the sofa, and accepted a glass of champagne and orange juice when Nanny handed it to him. Their fingers touched, and lingered for a moment. Then Nanny hurriedly pulled away and got her champagne before sitting down in 'her' corner of the sofa. Wilkes gulped his champagne unthinkingly, downing it quickly.

"There's Queen Clarisse, and she's wearing her crown!" Eloise shrieked, pointing as Clarisse appeared on the television, standing beside the Prime Minister. "Is that Joseph beside her, and Charlotte?"

"No, pet, that's Mr. Motaz, the Prime Minister of Genovia, and his wife."

"Did you meet him, Nanny?" Eloise looked around at her.

"Yes, I did. And danced with him, too." Nanny smiled. Realizing Willy had finished his drink, she got him another, and sat a little closer to him this time. He smiled beatifically and drained his glass once more.

"Is Joseph there? And Charlotte?" Eloise asked.

Nanny frowned. The bridesmaids were walking up the aisle, then the camera turned to Suki Sanchez again. "There's Charlotte!" Nanny said. "The one with the clipboard. Oh, and there's Shades – the one carrying the baby ... the ring bearer."

"Well, I think Weenie would make a perfectly good ring-bearer, if a BABY is the ring-bearer for the princess!" Eloise said decidedly.

Nanny and Willy exchanged glances. Then Nanny noticed a familiar face on the screen. "Look, there's Joey."

"Who's Joey?" Eloise demanded.

"Joseph. Head of Security for the Genovian Royal family," Sir Wilkes said.

"That's JOSEPH? He's BALD! You have more hair than HE does, Sir Wilkes, even if yours is white."

"Eloise!" Nanny scolded, "that's rude, rude, rude!"

"Sorry," Eloise stretched out on her stomach on the floor and propped up her head with her hands. "When is the princess coming?"

"Soon. It appears Charlotte has just gone to the back after speaking with Joseph," Sir Wilkes said. "I expect that means that the princess will be coming now."

Nanny put her empty glass down. They all stared in awe as the princess walked in, looking beautiful. Then the young woman paused and looked a little sick. Suki Sanchez announced that the bride was moving back up the aisle and out the door.

"Where's she going?" asked Eloise.

Wilkes put his empty glass on the table beside him and sat forward as Clarisse directed everyone to sit down, conferred with Charlotte, then went out after her grand-daughter. He looked over at Nanny who, seeing his concern for his old friend, slid closer to him and took his hand in hers. "She SAID it was just a momentary interlude, Willy."

"Yes, quite so."

"They'll be back in soon, I'm sure, sure, sure," and Nanny squeezed his hand which he had dropped into his lap.

He looked at her gratefully, then shot a glance at Eloise. The child was still staring at the television. Gingerly, he put his arm around her and drew her closer to lean on him. Eloise yawned noisily and sat up, looking back at them. "Are you getting sleepy, too, Nanny?" she asked.

"Just a little, love," Nanny nodded. "Eloise, would you like a pillow?"

"Okay." the little girl reached back and took the pillow from Nanny's side of the couch. Then yawned and wriggled around to her previous position on her stomach facing the television. She put her head down on the pillow she had taken, closing her eyes as she yawned yet again. "Wake me up when the princess gets back," she said, drowsily. "This is boring."

For a moment, neither Nanny nor Wilkes moved. Was Eloise bluffing? Her breathing became regular. Nanny leaned back into Willy, turning her face to his. "I think she really is asleep," she whispered.

"Mmmm," his lips were on hers in an instant ... until somewhere in their sensual haze, they both registered where they were. "We can't ..." they groaned together, and reluctantly slowed things down.

"Tea?" she whispered to him. He nodded reluctantly.

As she brought him his tea, she kissed him once more, then settled beside him with her coffee. Her attention returned to the television. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "What is happening?"

The Princess was standing at the pulpit, saying, "I won't be getting married today."

"What?" Wilkes blustered.

"NO WEDDING?" Eloise had heard Nanny and Wilkes and now sat up, rubbing her eyes and peering at the screen. "What's happening? I don't understand."

"Shh, pet!" Nanny said. "Listen!"

The princess said courageously, "I stand here, ready to take my place as your queen ... WITHOUT a husband!"

"NO WEDDING?" Eloise wailed again. "I got up for NOTHING?"

"Shh, love!" Nanny said again. Then, when someone near the front of the Genovian church stood up and berated the princess, she added, "Oh, dear, Willy, what will Clarisse do now? What will the COUNTRY do?"

"She'll do whatever she needs ... Wait!" Wilkes was rivetted to the television.

"Oh, my Lord!" Nanny exclaimed. "Is he going to ATTACK Clarisse?"

"No, no, Joseph is there ... see, he pushed her aside ..." Willy gripped Nanny's hand tightly.

"There's the Queen and Joseph and Charlotte all together, right?" cried Eloise.

"Right, pet," Nanny said absently, her attention all on the television and the dramatic events unfolding before their eyes. "No, not the von Tro ... oh, thank you, Mr. Motaz!"

The Princess made her motion to have the marriage law abolished ... and after a few tense moments, it was seconded, then approved by the rest of Parliament. Then they watched as the Princess spoke to the Queen through Charlotte's earpiece. Both Nanny and Sir Wilkes were as stunned as the rest of the world watching the events in Genovia that day when Clarisse and Joseph joined hands and walked up the aisle together. Charlotte had handed Clarisse the princess' flowers. When Clarisse said to the archbishop that she wished to marry Joseph, Nanny began to laugh when the reply was "Finally!"

"Oh, see Clarisse's face! She didn't expect him to say that, for sure, sure, sure! Oh, Willy, I'm SO happy for them!" and she turned and hugged him tightly.

Eloise, who had been watching the entire wedding in Genovia with her mouth open, finally shut it when the Queen and Joseph kissed. She grimaced, then turned to Nanny and Sir Wilkes. Finding them embracing as well, she made a rude noise. The two on the couch broke apart, laughing.

"I'm sorry, pet," Nanny said, getting to her feet. "I'm just so, so, so happy for my friends! And you DID get to see your royal wedding after all!"

"Well, yours is going to be better, because it's being planned by ME, Eloise! And YOU are going to be wearing the most beautiful wedding dress in the whole wide world, even if you aren't a queen and won't have a crown."

Sir Wilkes smiled. "I've said it before, but Nanny is still a queen as far as I am concerned!"

"Aoww, Willy ..." Nanny couldn't resist throwing her arms around him once again and giving him a noisy kiss. "I DO love you!"

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Goodbye, Grandma, have a wonderful time in New York, and PLEASE don't worry about me! You know Charlotte is quite capable of seeing that everything is done on time. She'll keep me in line," Mia grinned at Clarisse, then glanced at Charlotte who looked horrified.

"Your Majesty!" she protested, but Mia laughed and waved her off.

"And Joe? Grandpa, look after her and keep loving her. You're doing a great job," Mia hugged Joseph as well.

"I'm not sure we should ..." Joseph began.

"I can handle it, Joe! Er, Sir," Shades protested, then corrected himself hastily. It had only been five weeks since Joseph had married Queen Clarisse and passed his job as Head of Security over to Shades. Sometimes the younger man forgot how to address the man he had long admired and who was now married to the former queen.

"Give my love to Nanny and Sir Wilkes," Charlotte said earnestly to Clarisse.

"I am THRILLED that they gave you two weeks vacationing in the Honeymoon Suite of the Plaza Hotel in New York City as a wedding gift! What a fantastic idea! Please think of giving me something like that when MY turn comes," Mia begged.

"I'm just glad they gave it to us so that I could think of what to give THEM as a wedding gift," Clarisse smiled back at her grand-daughter.

"They'll love their two weeks at the Winter Castle," Mia agreed. "And with any luck, by then the new Children's Centre will have opened up in Pyrus and we can move all the orphans back so that they can have the castle almost to themselves. Well, except for the maids and guards and footmen and ..." She laughed again, then gave her grandmother one more hug.

"And Charlotte? I'll tell Nan you're looking forward to coming over for the wedding with us next month ..." Joseph looked over at Charlotte. "Any other messages to send?" His gaze flickered between Charlotte and Shades and both stiffened and stepped back slightly.

"Not from me, J – Sir," said Shades.

"I write to her," Charlotte spoke quickly, too, "so no messages from me. Just my love ... and a hug."

"Then give me the hug to pass on," Joe grinned, opening his arms.

Charlotte hesitated, but when Joseph continued to stand there, his arms wide and Clarisse laughed and encouraged her, she stepped up to him and hugged him quickly. Then Clarisse was there, also opening her arms. Charlotte flushed and would have escaped, but Joseph guided her into his wife's embrace as well. Charlotte submitted to Clarisse's hug, then pulled away as quickly as she could. "Your Majesty," she murmured, embarrassed, "I never expected ..."

"Charlotte, I would have hoped you'd know how highly I regard you ..." Clarisse said. "I guess I also hoped that perhaps you would regard me as, well, not so high that I'm out of reach? Do you understand?"

Ducking her head so her hair covered her red face, Charlotte nodded slightly. She took a deep breath, then put her arms around Clarisse quickly and even reached up to kiss her cheek, saying hastily, "This kiss is for YOU, but feel free to pass it on to Nanny, too, please ..." She backed away into Shades who gripped her arms to stop her from stumbling over his feet.

"You'd better go, Grandma, you'll be late ..." Mia urged.

"Queens are never late, or so she has informed me," Joseph grinned at the young queen. "And I think Genovia One will wait for us. But I'm not sure Nan and Wilkes will be pleased if they're left waiting on the other end!"

"Priscilla and Tom, are you ready?" Clarisse turned to her lady's maid who was standing with her husband saying goodby to her parents.

"Yes, your Majesty," Priscilla answered with a slight curtsey.

"Well, then, I guess we're ready, too!" Joseph said.

At last the four were on Genovia One and heading for the United States. Joseph and Clarisse, cuddled together in their private seats in the back, talked quietly.

"Joseph, I'm sorry for worrying ..."

"Clarisse, I KNOW you worry about Mia, but she'll be fine. She has Charlotte. And if something comes up that those two can't handle, even with Shades' help, then we're just a phone call and a jet ride away. We can come back. I expect there might be a lot of going back and forth now, what with Mia's family in California and Wilkes and Nan in New York."

Clarisse snuggled closer. "Did I ever mention how much I love you? I don't know what I would have done if you had left when you said were going to ... that time you wouldn't let me explain ..."

"Shh, don't fret about that. I'm sorry I said anything. I was hurt and angry ... but the moment I said it, I knew I couldn't leave. I'm with you, Clarisse, always and forever, just as I have told you many times before ..." He kissed her tenderly.

O o O o O o

"Joseph?" Clarisse turned to her husband the first moment they were alone after arriving in New York.

"Hmmm?" He was preoccupied with checking the room, seeing that the doors and windows were secure, albeit that they were on the eighth floor of a very prestigious hotel.

"Did you notice what I did? With Nanny, particularly, but also Wilkes?"

"Who could notice much of anything with Eloise around?" he grumbled, testing the door connecting their suite to the room given to Priscilla and Tom.

"Joseph, please, this is important," Clarisse twisted her hands together in her familiar fashion when she was trying to think.

Joseph immediately abandoned his explorations and came to her, taking her hands in his. "Yes, your Majesty," he teased her, kissing her quickly before nodding gravely. "I DID notice that Nan looked particularly ... er ... strung out, and that Wilkes was a little tense. Is that child's mother never home? Nan is responsible for her ninety percent of the time?"

"That's the impression I received."

Just then, a knocking came at their door. A loud, persistent knocking. Joseph looked at Clarisse, and the corners of her mouth tilted up. "Eloise?" she suggested.

Sighing, Joseph walked over to the door and opened it. The small blond girl bounced in. "Hello again, it's me, Eloise." She carefully curtsied before Clarisse, "Your Majesty." Then, looking up with a frown, she said, "Why aren't you wearing your crown?"

Amused, Clarisse said, "I'm afraid I didn't bring it with me. You know, I'm just the FORMER queen of Genovia, now. My grand-daughter is the queen."

"She's the one who didn't get married but you did, right? I thought that was absolutely divine! I was taking notes, so that when Nanny and I get married to Sir Wilkes, we can do it right. You weren't wearing the proper dress, you know," she informed Clarisse seriously.

"When I dressed that morning, it was for my grand-daughter's wedding, not my own," Clarisse said, still smiling. She couldn't understand Joseph's reticence when it came to Eloise. She was adorable!

"Are you going to wear your crown for our wedding? PLEASE?" Eloise begged.

Thinking it was sweet that Eloise felt so close to Nanny that she considered herself as part of the upcoming wedding, Clarisse shook her head. "I really don't think ..."

"Please, please, please, please, please?" Eloise begged. "I told Prunella that a real QUEEN was going to be the Best Lady ... no ... the Honourable Lady ... you know, stand beside Nanny, and she didn't believe me. Prunella can be a real pill, you know. She thinks SHE is running the wedding, but it's really ME, Eloise. Nanny said so. Do you know, you and Nanny really look a lot alike?"

"Yes, I know. Rather remarkable, isn't it?"

"It is! And know what else? I heard Walter telling Miss Thompson that Nanny's SISTER is here at the Plaza. Miss Thompson told him he might be right, but all she knew was that Nanny and Sir Wilkes paid for the Honeymoon Suite for a Mr. and Mrs. ... somebody ... I can't remember the name, so if the Mrs. was Nanny's sister, that was nobody's business but theirs. ARE you Nanny's sister?"

"Er, no. I'm sorry, but I'm not her sister." Clarisse was a little thrown at all the information Eloise had just given her.

"I'm sorry, too, because I think that would be fun, fun, fun to have Nanny's sister a queen. If you WERE her sister, then she would be a princess or a queen too, wouldn't she?"

"I ... well, I don't think so. Unless she married a king, which is what I did. Or unless our father was a king, then she would be a princess. But you know, once she marries Sir Wilkes, she'll be a LADY, so that's close to a princess." Clarisse offered.

Eloise considered that. "Hmm, well, she's always telling me that I can't be rude, rude, rude, and that I have to act like a lady, and I know she's absolutely FUSSY over manners, so I think she's a lady already. But anyway, I told her I was going to do my rounds, and I've been held up here QUITE long enough. Gotta skitter!" and she ran out the door.

"Good heavens," Clarisse said, looking after her, then looking helplessly at Joseph who emerged from the bedroom where he had retreated after letting Eloise in.

Then a soft tapping came at the connecting door. Joseph went across and opened it to see Priscilla and Tom standing there. Priscilla bobbed a curtsey to Clarisse and said, "Might I come and unpack for you now, your Majesty?"

"That will be fine. Oh, and Priscilla?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Could you please refrain from calling me 'your Majesty' while we are here in New York?" Clarisse asked, glancing at Joseph for his approval.

He nodded immediately. "It will certainly be a lot easier on Tom and I for security purposes if it isn't widely known. I'd prefer that even the hotel staff not find out. We are not registered as royalty, but as an ordinary honeymooning couple."

Tom grinned at his former boss. "You'll never be ordinary, Sir, and there is no chance that her, er ... your wife will be regarded as ordinary, either!"

The four of them laughed, then Priscilla hurried into the bedroom to unpack and Tom glanced casually at the windows. Joseph saw his look, and said, "I've done the preliminary check in here, of course."

"Yes, sir." Tom backed out and pushed the door closed.

"Well, Clarisse, I do believe we have an appointment to meet Nan and Wilkes for tea in the ... Palm Court, I believe. Shall we?" Joseph held out his arm to Clarisse, and she took it gratefully.

O o O o O o

Riding down to the lobby on the elevator, Clarisse was aware of the elevator operator's covert scrutiny. He said nothing, however, until just before they reached the lobby. As the doors opened, he said abruptly, "You're her sister, aren't you? Nanny's. You look like her. I heard you was coming."

Joseph, his face set, guided Clarisse out before she could say anything. After a few steps, she stopped, and looked at him. "Joseph?"

"I am trying to decide whether to pulverize him for not knowing you are a queen, or to shake his hand for thinking you look, well, ordinary enough to pass for a regular citizen and thereby not a likely target."

Shaking her head, Clarisse chuckled softly. "My dear Joseph," she said, putting her hand on his cheek, "I AM ordinary ... here. In New York, this time, I can be your wife, a very ordinary woman who is married to a most extra-ordinary man. I love you."

"I love you too." Oblivious to the people around them, they shared a long kiss.

It was only when they heard someone clearing his throat beside them that they broke apart, laughing. It was Wilkes and Nanny.

"Sorry, my friends," Joseph said.

"Aoww, why be sorry? You're on your honeymoon!" Nanny grinned. Then she turned to Clarisse. "Your ..."

Nanny's words were cut short when Clarisse pulled her into a quick hug and whispered, "Please, don't call me that. I'm Clarisse. We are trying not to spread the word that royalty is here."

"Aoww, I can understand that, Clarisse," Nanny nodded. "I remember when the Prince of Cuchin was here. And even Willy was... pursued, for sure, sure, sure ..." she grinned at him, "when I called him Sir Wilkes in the elevator in the hearing of a female guest."

Wilkes groaned. "Please, Nanny, can you not let me forget ...?"

Joseph chuckled. "Nan has a long memory, if I recall things right."

"The Prince of Cuchin?" Clarisse raised her eyebrows. "A very sad man. I understand that after his wife died, he sent his son away, too, for a time."

"Thanks to Eloise, Leon is back at his home." Nanny smiled.

"Leon?"

"The young boy told Eloise to call him that," explained Nanny. "It's not REALLY his name. I am just so, so, so pleased you two came to New York," she said, smiling at Joseph and Clarisse.

"Thank YOU so much for giving us this time," Joseph said to Wilkes.

They reached the entrance to the Palm Court, and the young man standing rigidly in the doorway dropped the armful of menus he was holding. Scrambling to pick them up, he got to his feet again and said, "Sir Wilkes? Ma'am? And ... and Nanny's sister and her husband who are honeymooning here at the Plaza." His eyes seemed to dance as he looked at the four of them. "Welcome!"

"Frank," Nanny acknowledged rawther faintly. Why did this have to be the day Frank was working at the Palm Court? What if he said ...?

Ushering them to their, Frank confided to Clarisse, "You know, you and your sister really DO look alike! And know what? I saw a picture of Queen Clarisse of Genovia on TV the other night. I thought then that she looked a lot like Nanny, here, but you REALLY look like her! The Queen, I mean."

Clarisse smiled politely. "How comforting to know that."

Joseph coughed, smothering his laugh, and Frank backed up a bit. "Hey, I've learned my lesson about teasing old peo ... er ... the elderly. After the talking to my uncle gave me when he heard from Bill what I'd said about Nanny and Sir Wilkes when we found them cozied up together that first morning they got back from visiting the Queen in Genovia ..."

"I BEG your pardon, sir?" Sir Wilkes drew himself up and glared at Frank, who emitted a little squeak, then began to apologize.

Nanny, looking very red in the face, couldn't look at anyone. Clarisse stepped up to her and put her hand on the other woman's arm. The only saving grace about the whole humiliating episode was that no one else was within earshot.

Looking coolly at the hapless young man, Clarisse said crisply, "Are we to be treated civilly here, do we ask for another waiter, or do we find another hotel?"

Very miserable now, Frank almost went down on his knees. "Oh, I can REALLY tell you are related to Nanny now, because you said that just the way she did when she told me off in the Rose Room a few months ago. I've done it again, and I can't believe myself. Please, please don't say anything," he begged. "I'm REALLY sorry! I, well, I guess I haven't learned, but I'm trying! And ... and my uncle will kill me if he hears what I've said, and I can't afford to lose this job. I'm just here until September, but I HAVE to keep the job or my uncle will have a fit ... Please don't tell him!"

"Your uncle?" Joseph asked, clenching his fists. Glancing at him, Clarisse knew he was wanting to grab the man by the throat. He was reacting to Frank much the way he had reacted to ... to Lionel! Good heavens, Frank reminded her very much of the hapless intern Joseph claimed had been foisted upon them by HIS uncle, Sebastian Motaz!

"Mr. Peabody. He owns this hotel."

The four looked at each other. Clarisse's lips were twitching, and she couldn't help it. She leaned over and whispered to Joseph, "Lionel."

Joseph's eyes met hers and an answering twinkle appeared.

"You have made many dreadful blunders," Wilkes said sternly to Frank.

"It's ... I just get flustered! It's YOUR fault, you know!" Frank whined.

"MY fault?" Wilkes looked startled.

Nanny looked up, frowning slightly in puzzlement. Clarisse understood the puzzlement, too. Wilkes flustered him? WILKES? What about shy, unassuming Wilkes could possibly cause anyone to be flustered? Well, Clarisse conceded with an inner grin, aside from Nanny who had had a major crush on him for all those months and hadn't really gotten to know him until their trip to Genovia.

"Well, you're ... you're like royalty," Frank confessed. "You are a KNIGHT! I don't know what I'd do if a king or queen or anyone like that came in here. I fall apart in the presence of a knight! Please, don't say anything to my uncle!"

Nanny, Joseph, Clarisse and Wilkes all looked at each other ... and heroically managed not to break into gales of laughter. At last Wilkes said, rather grudgingly, "Very well, I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you!" Frank dropped the menus on the table and said, as he turned away, "I'll get someone else to wait on you! It's the least I can do for you!"

In spite of the inauspicious start, tea seemed to be going well for the first while. Clarisse had drawn Nanny out to talk a bit about the upcoming wedding, although Clarisse was getting a very strong impression that the other woman was excited about marrying Wilkes, but dreading the actual ceremony. Since Clarisse's own wedding to Joseph had not been planned, and her first wedding to Rupert had been arranged by her parents so long ago, Clarisse really could not identify with the problems and emotions that Nanny seemed to be facing. Joseph was speaking quietly to Wilkes, and Clarisse hoped he would find out why the two appeared to be so tense.

Then Eloise skipped up to them, pulled a chair over from an adjoining table and dropped into it. "It's absolutely TERRIBLE, Nanny," she sighed, leaning her head on Nanny's arm.

"What is it, pet?" Nanny asked, stroking Eloise's hair out of her eyes.

"Prunella refuses to let Skipperdee watch over the guestbook at our wedding. She said she'll stomp on him if she sees him downstairs at all. It's just not fair, fair, fair! She is such a ... a pill!"

"Now, Eloise, you KNOW ..."

Just then, a very prim, prissy-looking woman strode up to the table. "Nanny, you MUST tell this child that it is NOT her wedding! And you know that, as the Special Events Co-ordinator of the Plaza Hotel, it is MY responsibility to see that weddings and all special occasions are accomplished tastefully and well. A turtle, unless it is in soup ..." and the woman glared at Eloise who glared back mutinously, "is simply NOT tasteful. I will not tolerate its presence."

"It's not YOUR wedding," Eloise grumbled.

Nanny put her hand on Eloise's arm to silence her, and said to the woman, "Prunella, might we not discuss this at a later date? We WERE visiting with our company ..."

"Oh!" Prunella seemed to suddenly realize that there were others at the table besides Nanny and Eloise. "Oh, I'm ... I'm sorry ..."

Clarisse, after watching the events of the last five minutes, thought she had a fairly good idea of what problems Nanny and Sir Wilkes were facing with the upcoming wedding, and guessed as to the reason Nanny was not looking forward to it. Well, she would have to see what she could do to help, that's all there was to that!

O o O o O o

"Joseph, you're crazy!" Clarisse whispered as she followed her towel-clad husband down the hotel corridor at two in the morning.

"Clarisse, Frank told me about this hot tub, and I figure we need to try it. You're getting almost as stressed as Nan the last few days! No one will be the wiser, trust me." Reaching the door to the pool area, he tested it first. Finding it locked, as he had expected, he bent down and fiddled briefly with it, then opened it with a flourish. "After you, your Majesty," he whispered.

Stepping in tentatively, Clarisse was hit with the humidity found in swimming pool areas. With Joseph's hand on her back to guide her, she made her way around to the side where the large hot tub was. "It's not on," she whispered. "Isn't there supposed to be jetsprays?"

Joseph looked over to the wall, then went and turned a knob. The water started to bubble right away. "We have forty-five minutes. I think that should do it."

O o O o O o

"Your sister and her fiancé were having fun last night," Frank confided to Joseph and Clarisse when he brought in their breakfast cart.

"Oh?" Clarisse looked over at Joseph, then back at Frank, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Caught them myself, leaving the pool area," the young man said, busily setting out their breakfast on the table by the window. "Of course, I didn't say anything to them, because, well, he's a KNIGHT, you know ... ROYALTY! I didn't get a good look at him, but I'd know her anywhere ... yup, those two were the ones to sneak into the hot tub. When I went in to check, there was water all over. Must have been some time they had themselves. I told them about it, you know ... told them to try it, because the hot water is wonderful for sore muscles. Guess now that you two are here and can look after the kid a bit, they can have some time to themselves. Good for them, is what I say. Even if they ARE old. Well, enjoy your breakfast!" He grinned cheerfully and left their room.

Clarisse and Joseph stared at each other, then Joseph cleared his throat. "Yes, well ..."

Chuckling, Clarisse said, "Come on, old man, eat your breakfast. You'll need your energy."

"Oh?" Joseph lifted his eyebrows in speculation.

"Frank was right. He gave me an idea."

"To try the hot tub in the middle of the night?" Joseph inquired artlessly.

Shaking her head, Clarisse said, "No. To send Nanny and Wilkes somewhere to have some time to themselves while we look after Eloise for a couple of days."

"WHAT? No, Clarisse ... please ... I ... I'm sure there's something else we can do ... do you know how much time and effort looking after a child takes? We won't be able to ... we'd have to sleep in that suite, or have her here, wouldn't we?"

"Yes," Clarisse paid no attention to his protests as she poured her tea, thinking about her impulsive plan. "Eloise might be more receptive if we were to bring her here ... a bit of a holiday, you might say, while Nanny and Wilkes are away."

"And how are you going to arrange it so Eloise doesn't announce this plan to everyone in the hotel?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll come with something. Maybe people won't notice that Nanny's not here, if I am seen with Eloise. They already think I'm her sister ... maybe I can pass for her ... wear her hat when we go outside ... You know."

"I think you're making a big mistake," Joseph sighed. "But I know when you get that look in your eye and that tone in your voice that it won't matter what anyone says."

"Oh, Joseph, won't you do it? If not for Nanny and Wilkes ... for me?" Clarisse got up and wound her arms around his neck, kissing him behind his ear.

He grumbled again, but capitulated ... as he had known all along he would.

O o O o O o

Eloise and Nanny arrived about an hour after Clarisse and Joseph finished breakfast. Eloise put her head on one side and considered the suit Clarisse was wearing. "I still think you'd look better wearing your crown," she said.

"Eloise!" Nanny scolded her.

"I know, rude, rude, rude," pouted Eloise. Then she perked up. "We're going to try on the wedding dress ... they finally started sewing it. Do you want to come, your Majesty?"

"I'd like that very much, Eloise," Clarisse said.

She looked over at Joseph who scowled a bit, then said, "Take Priscilla and Tom with you. I'll meet with Wilkes and bring him down when you're finished. How long will you be?"

"I hope not TOO long," Nanny sighed, her hand running over her hair to smooth back the strands that were already loose. "I'm rawther tired ..."

"Shouldn't be more than half an hour, Joseph," Clarisse said briskly. Then she turned to Nanny, "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"Aoww, it's not too bad," Nanny tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I just miss ..." she stopped abruptly, horrified at what she had almost let slip ... and in front of Eloise!

"Miss what?" Eloise asked promptly.

"Miss her comfortable bed in Genovia, of course," Clarisse grinned, catching Eloise's hand. "Shall we go?"

The three went downstairs and made their way to the dressmaker's, Eloise chattering the entire way. Clarisse noticed that Nanny did seem very tired today and somewhat dispirited. It didn't take much insight to figure out exactly what it was that Nanny was missing, given her own incredible feeling of well-being and energy that her love-making with Joseph last night and again this morning had granted her. As they walked, Clarisse was only half listening to the child while she tried to think of what could be done for her friends. Their wedding was scheduled for five weeks away, but Clarisse was beginning to wonder if either Nanny or Wilkes would make it. Despite the fact that Nanny was trying vainly not to let it show, it was plain to see that the other woman's spirits had plummeted even further in just the last week, as had Wilkes'. Surely there was SOMETHING Clarisse and Joseph could do!

When Nanny emerged from the dressing room in the wedding dress, both Clarisse and Eloise were horrified. Clarisse couldn't believe the over-elaborate and frilly style, not at all something that suited Nanny's style (or anyone else's, Clarisse privately thought) and Eloise was apparently quite furious that the dress was a soft cream colour instead of white!

"What happened to the white material I ordered?" Eloise demanded. "ALL wedding dresses are white, white, white!"

The dressmaker, not having dealt overmuch with the child, looked at her disdainfully. "When a woman gets to Nanny's age, they generally do not wear white. White wedding dresses are for young women."

While Eloise and the dressmaker continued to argue, Nanny sat down limply on a chair.

"GET UP!" screeched the dressmaker, and Nanny lunged to her feet.

Clarisse caught Nanny's elbow as Eloise started to shout at the dressmaker, who began to shout back. Drawing her away, closer to the door, she whispered, "Nanny?"

"Hmm?"

"Are they always like this?"

"Always, always, always," was the weary response. Then she tried to perk up. "How do YOU like the dress? Eloise says it's chic, chic, chic."

Clarisse paused only a moment. "What I think really doesn't matter. What do YOU think of it? It's YOUR dress, for YOUR wedding ... not Eloise's."

"What do I think?" Nanny paused, looking down and pulling listlessly at one of the lace ruffles. "I hate it." she said softly after a moment, tears filling her eyes.

At that moment, they heard Joseph and Wilkes coming in to the outer office, chuckling. Clarisse peeked out and signalled that they'd be a few more minutes. Before she shut the door again, however, the dressmaker's two assistants walked by in the hallway talking loudly, and all four heard one say to the other, "Did you hear what Frank saw last night at the hot tub? I kid you not, in the middle of the night, Nanny and her knight were getting their thrills! Hot stuff for their age! Frank recognized Nanny's back as they snuck back to their rooms ..."

Nanny swayed, the blood draining from her face as she shook her head. Clarisse, on the other hand, flushed a deep red. Wilkes, too, had gone red, but Joseph was struggling to keep his laughter inside.

"It wasn't us!" Wilkes said desperately. "I would have enjoyed it, I think, but ..."

"It was Clarisse and I," Joseph managed to get out. "Sorry!"

Nanny sank onto the nearby couch, oblivious to the dressmaker's screeches when she realized that her dress was being wrinkled. Tears poured down Nanny's cheeks, and she hid her face in her hands. "I can't take it any more ... I can't, can't, can't!"

Hearing her, Wilkes rushed in and in a moment she was in his arms, sobbing. He tried to soothe her, but looked wildly at Clarisse when Nanny didn't stop.

Clarisse put her hands over her ears for a moment, then Joseph thundered, "SILENCE!" All sounds died away, except for Nanny's gasps and hiccups as she tried to stop crying. An instant later, she was coughing, the spasms shaking her entire body.

"Nanny?" Eloise was there in an instant, looking frightened. "Nanny, are you all right? Are you SICK again?"

"Eloise, pet," Clarisse said, automatically using Nanny's name for her, "Could you please get Nanny some water? Maybe the dressmaker will help you," and Clarisse fixed a regal glare on the dressmaker who scuttled away at once with the child.

"Joseph?" Clarisse called him next. "Please take Nanny from Wilkes for a minute ... I want to talk to him."

Joseph silently obeyed, easing Nanny into his arms and handing her his handkerchief.

Then Clarisse turned to Wilkes and imperiously beckoned him into the next room, exploding as soon as they were a few steps away. "Nanny is at her wit's end, Wilkes! Haven't you noticed? You have to take her away from everything here for a night or two!"

"Away? Take her away? Where?" he asked.

"Anywhere, Wilkes! Can't you SEE how run down she is? She's lost so much weight, she's obviously not sleeping properly, and just listen to that cough!"

"The hospital? Should I take her back to the hospital?"

Clarisse glared at him. "Book a suite in another hotel where they don't know you, tell her you're taking her there, and she isn't to argue or anything ... be forceful! SHOW her you love her and care for her health! If she's not looking better by tomorrow, keep her there another night! Joseph and I will look after Eloise, so you won't have to worry about her. We have Priscilla and Tom to help us. What can possibly go wrong here?"

"I ... I ..."

"Wilkes..." Clarisse said dangerously.

"Very well," he said. "And, THANK you, Clarisse! I thought about trying to whisk her away before, but I couldn't think what to do with Eloise ..."

"Eloise just needs a firmer hand. Joseph and I will have no trouble with her." Clarisse said ... little dreaming how wrong she could be.

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The bellhop dropped the small bag he was carrying onto the floor of the hotel room and, after accepting the tip Wilkes offered him, touched his cap to Nanny and departed. Nanny stood still, looking around the room, then back at Wilkes. "I ... I can't believe you brought me ... HERE! You SAID you were taking me to ..."

"Buy rings? I know," he hurriedly said, "That was to get you away without Eloise. And to hopefully stop any rumours started by Eloise's comments. I must confess, it was Clarisse's idea."

"So that threat about taking me back to the hospital if I didn't come in here with you was an empty threat?" she asked softly.

"Actually ... not exactly empty, no. If necessary, I will take you there, but I'm hoping that I ... well, that I can give you the care and attention you ..."

"Oh, Willy!" tears welled up in Nanny's eyes again, and she threw herself at him, clinging to him.

He put his arms around her, gingerly patting her back. "It's all right, shhh, it's all right ... isn't it? You're not upset with me, are you?"

"Never, never, never," she sobbed.

"But ... you're crying ..." he said helplessly.

"I'm s-s-sorry," She burrowed her head into his shoulder.

At a loss, he backed up slowly and sat on a chair, drawing her down onto his lap.

"I, I, I'm too heavy ..." she hiccupped.

"Nonsense." One arm securely held her in place, the other hand began to smooth her hair back off her face. "Shh, it's all right, Nanny love, you'll be all right. We'll work things out ... don't worry ..."

"I d-d-don't know what's wrong with me ..."

"You're worn out ... too much going on ... if you would just forget about the wedding for ..."

She stiffened in shock. "F-F-Forget about the wedding? You, you don't want to marry ...?"

"No, no, no! I DO apologize, Nanny ... I've made a fearful blunder again! No, of COURSE I want to marry you and if this big wedding is what you want, then, well, then we'll have a big wedding, but ..." his voice trailed off, and his hand resumed stroking her temple.

"Willy?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if Eloise is too, too, too much for Clarisse to handle? What if Eloise ...?"

"Don't worry, Nanny. Eloise will be fine. Joseph, Priscilla and Tom are all there to help Clarisse. They'll manage just fine. Don't worry about them, love ..." he murmured, still smoothing over her forehead and cheek.

She sniffled for a moment, then said, "W-W-Willy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you r-r-really want a big, big, big wedding?"

He hesitated for a moment, then said, "No. But I will do it for you if that is what YOU ..."

Nanny sat up and stared at him, her arms around his neck going slack in her shock. "You DON'T want a big wedding?"

"No," he said, looking away. Then he took a deep breath, "But ... I understand if you do ..."

"Ohhhhh!" Nanny burst into tears again and hugged him close.

Wilkes wondered just what Clarisse had gotten him into. This was going to be a very long afternoon and evening if he couldn't even get Nanny to stop crying! "Please, Nanny, I'm sorry, yes, I'll love the big wedding ... I'll do anything, you know that ...Please, stop crying. You're going to make yourself sick ... and ... and ... and if you DO, I'll have to take you to the hospital!"

"I-I-I'll try, try, try," she murmured, suddenly feeling very sleepy. His hand smoothing the hair away from her forehead was SO soothing.

For a moment they sat without saying anything ... Nanny's body still shuddering with sobs she was trying valiantly to suppress, and Wilkes running his hand over her forehead, hair and down her cheek.

"That feels so, so, so good," she whispered drowsily at last, only the occasional hiccup reminding them of her tears. She turned her face into his neck and touched her lips to his skin. "And so ... familiar ..."

"I did this often when you were first admitted to the hospital with pneumonia months ago," he said softly, not stopping his movements. "It was the only thing that calmed you down. You hung onto my hand tightly and fought everyone else, tossing and turning in the bed, but when I spoke quietly and smoothed your hair the way I am now, you settled down ..."

"Really?" Nanny was surprised, touched and yet, somehow she DID remember, in her dreams, someone's touch ... she remembered him being there when she was at her worst ... but not later ... "You ... you didn't come when I was feeling better."

Wilkes sighed heavily. "I, well, I guess I overdid it or something. After two nights of sitting up with you, worrying about you, I couldn't sleep, and, well, they gave me some sedatives ... I took them a couple of nights, then was all right. I still have some, Nanny ... I was thinking perhaps you should take one tonight ..."

"I don't like taking drugs ..." she nuzzled his neck again, tightening her arms around him. "Mmmm, Willy, this is so, so, so nice ... but I'm too heavy to stay on your lap, for Lord's sake!"

"Well, let's move over to the loveseat," He didn't argue, because his legs WERE feeling the strain.

They settled on the loveseat, still in each other's arms. Then Nanny, her face buried in his neck, said in a muffled voice, "Clarisse spoke to me before we left."

"Oh?"

"She said that it was time I thought of my duty to myself and to you ... to follow my heart and not my sense of duty to Eloise and to ... society. She told me that some things you can make, make, MAKE happen but other things are simply meant to be. She said I had to have enough courage and be willing enough to LET them happen."

"Right! Brilliant!" Wilkes exclaimed, tightening his arms around her. "Think of yourself! Follow your heart!"

"Willy? I ... I don't want a big wedding." she said in a small voice, still burrowing her head in his shoulder.

His mouth fell open in surprise, and he loosened his hold on her. Unable to say anything, he just pushed her away so he could stare at her. She was flushed and couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. "I tried, but ..."

"Oh, Nanny," he finally managed to get out, and moved his hand to her chin to tilt her face to his. "I love you," and his lips covered hers.

Nanny's eyes closed and she held him tightly. Oh, she had missed, missed, missed his kisses! And the wonder of it all was that he still loved her, even after she had admitted to not wanting a big wedding!

Much later, Wilkes put her away from him resolutely. "It's past time to eat. You need to eat to keep up your strength."

Nanny nodded solemnly, but her eyes were dancing. Fascinated, he stared into them. She had beautiful eyes ... and he hadn't seen them dancing like this for a long time. He cleared his throat, and said gruffly, "You get ready for bed, I will order something for us to eat."

"Bed?" she questioned, a wicked smile forming on her lips.

He frowned at her. "You are not well. I am going to look after you."

"That's what I had hoped," and her fingers trailed down his shirt.

"Food!" he exclaimed when he could get his mind functioning again. Jumping up to escape her touch, he picked up the telephone. "What would you like to eat?"

"You, for sure, sure, sure," was her soft, teasing answer.

Wilkes swallowed hard, his hand clenching around the receiver. Then he cleared his throat again, and begged, "Please, Nanny, for me? Will you eat something nourishing? If Clarisse asks, and I know she will, I want to be able to say I fed you properly ..."

"Very well," she sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Anything you choose. I'm not too, too, too hungry, though ... except for you."

He gulped, and peered closely at her. Were her eyes glittering with fever? She wasn't usually like this! WAS she sick? Shakily, he dialed room service and ordered soup, tea, toast and cheese. Then he disappeared into the bathroom only to re-appear with a cool, wet washcloth. "Your face is flushed and tear-stained," he said, somewhat awkwardly, holding out the cloth to her.

She tilted her face up to him, closing her eyes. His eyes widened, then he slowly reached forward and began to dab at her face. After a moment, when she didn't move or react, he began to properly smooth it over her skin, removing the tear stains. When he finished, he stepped back, and she opened her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"May I do your hair?" he asked suddenly, surprising himself as much as Nanny.

"I ... what?"

"May I brush your hair?" Colour was creeping into his face, but he repeated his question doggedly. "It's so soft at the front ... I'd love to feel all of it ... to pull the brush through it, then my fingers ..."

"Aowww," Nanny quivered at the sensual image his words invoked, and wondered if she would be able to stand it. "I, I, I suppose so."

She reached up to pull out the hairpins holding her bun in place, but he quickly said, "No, no, please, let me do it all. Just let me find your brush ..." he began rummaging through the bag. "Clarisse had her maid pack it here somewhere ... ah!" Triumphantly he pulled it out, then stood looking perplexed.

Nanny understood. "I'll move to the chair, then you can stand behind me ..." she offered.

Wilkes nodded, relieved, and she moved back to the chair. He slowly and reverently took the hairpins out one by one, putting them on the desk beside the chair. Then he very gently began to run the brush through her hair, section by section. Nanny found it incredibly relaxing, and her eyes began to half-close again. When he had finished with the brush, he put it down and continued running his fingers from her scalp to the tips of the hair. Nanny bit back a moan of pleasure, and closed her eyes completely. Oh, my Lord, that felt so good, good, good!

His hands continued stroking, and her head began to feel heavy. She just needed sleep ... She shivered uncontrollably as electricity shot through her veins. Wilkes pulled away quickly. "Have I hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

Nanny shook her head, "No, no, no ..." and went to stand, but he was there in an instant, taking her in his arms and guiding her to the bed.

"Lie down, Nanny, please ... let me look after you. Please, let's get you into bed ..." he sat her down on the edge of the bed, and, grabbing the bag, pulled out her nightgown. "Here," he thrust it at her nervously. "You may change in the bathroom ... I'll just take off your shoes ..." He knelt down and untied them, removing them carefully and placing them under the desk. Then, his face red, he stood before her, mutely begging her to accede to his wishes to undress herself.

Suddenly the tension in the room seemed too much for Nanny again. She nodded and, with his help, got to her feet, then made her way into the bathroom and shut the door. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw her hair cascading around her shoulders ... and she trembled again at the exquisite memory of Willy brushing it with his hands. She braided it loosely as usual and changed, then stepped out, wishing Priscilla had thought to include her dressing gown. This flimsy satin nightgown left NOTHING to the imagination! Nanny refused to think about the fact that it didn't really matter because Willy had seen all of her anyway.

He had turned down the bed on one side and gestured for her to get in, propping pillows behind her so that she could sit up. Then he tucked the covers around her carefully, and said, "Our meal arrived. I'm going to feed you."

"Oh, Willy, I ..."

"Please?" he asked, looking at her with imploring eyes.

Nanny sighed. She truly did not like all this pampering. "Very well." Too relaxed again to fight him any more, Nanny submitted to being fed like a baby. He allowed her to get up and finish in the bathroom, then tried to tuck her in again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "Thank you," she whispered, then pressed her mouth to his.

She had caught him by surprise. He had to stop. For her sake, he had to stop this now ... in just a minute ... sooner or later. His quick intake of breath had been shock, not a sudden burst of desire, which made his head spin. At last he tore himself away. "All right!" he gasped, "just let me put the supper dishes outside the door and ... and undress!"

Snuggling down into the covers, Nanny's lips curved as she watched him move about the room rapidly. When he disappeared into the bathroom, her eyelids drooped, then closed ... and she slept. She never saw Wilkes come up to the bed, his eyes wide with shock and faint distress, nor felt him kiss her lightly on her cheek, nor felt the bed give as he climbed in the other side and drew her into his arms. She never felt the kiss he dropped on the top of her head, nor heard his heavy sigh as he resigned himself to a long night.

O o O o O o

"When's Nanny coming back?" Eloise asked after she had finished her lunch in Joseph and Clarisse's suite, under Clarisse's scrutiny.

"Oh, she'll be back sometime, I expect. Now, what would you like to do this afternoon?" Clarisse had already decided not to tell Eloise just yet about Nanny going away with Sir Wilkes. She hoped not to have to say that at all. She just hadn't decided what she COULD tell the child, suspecting that whatever Eloise was told, the entire hotel would know an hour later.

Joseph, hearing Clarisse's naive question, rolled his eyes. He was convinced that Clarisse should have started as she planned to continue ... SHE would be the one in control! Well, Clarisse would discover ...

"I have to go do my afternoon rounds, of course!" Eloise said immediately.

"May I come with you?" Clarisse asked.

"That would be absolutely fun, fun, fun!" Eloise grinned.

"Ahh, Cl ..." Joseph began, cautioning her against leaving the room. Security would be difficult ...

Clarisse laughed at him. "Don't be silly, Joseph. If Eloise is fine, I will be as well! However, you may come with us, I'm sure ..."

Resigning himself to being dragged hither and yon, having heard a few of Eloise's exploits from Wilkes over the last few days, Joseph followed his wife and the child out the door.

"First we have to go to the service elevator on the sixth floor to see what everybody has thrown away," Eloise explained, dancing down the hall ahead of the two adults. "I might want something, if it's a ribbon or something like that."

"But, Eloise ... you shouldn't be going through rubbish!" Clarisse exclaimed, shocked. She was ignored.

Eloise manipulated the service elevator very well, as it only jolted a few times which caused Clarisse to clutch Joseph with one hand and the railing around the inside of the elevator with her other hand. On the sixth floor, Eloise skipped out and over to the trash can, and began to rummage. "Nope. Nothing there! Well, next I have to go down to help the switchboard operator, just in case there's a message to be taken or something like that." She bounced over to the regular elevator and pressed the button, hopping about until it arrived "to get some exercise".

"But Eloise, you really shouldn't be bothering people..." Clarisse began.

"Oh, it's no bother!" Eloise said cheerfully. "I absolutely love, love, LOVE to help people! Oh my Lord, I am absolutely SO busy, busy, busy most of the day that I really don't know how I can possibly get everything done!"

"What about school?" Clarisse asked, knowing she was going to lose the argument about going down to see the switchboard operator.

"Oh, I don't go to school. School comes to me," Eloise continued hopping diligently. Then she stopped for a moment and made a face. "PHILIP comes to me. He's my tutor. He's boring, boring, boring! But Nanny says I have to learn something because it wouldn't be very attractive to go through life uneducated!"

Just then the elevator doors opened. Eloise bounced on, Clarisse and Joseph following. "Lobby, please, Max!" Eloise announced, and, without moving a muscle in his face, Max pushed the lobby button, continuing to stare at the buttons. Then she confided to Clarisse and Joseph, "I used to think Max was really, really good at ignoring me, but now I know he listens. He even tried to cheer me up last Christmas Eve by talking to me. Isn't that right, Max?"

The man didn't move. Eloise sniffed petulantly, then started doing jumping jacks. Clarisse backed up into Joseph to get out of the way of the child's flying hands and feet. "Eloise, must you keep moving so ...?"

Before she could even finish, Eloise was saying, "Nanny says getting bored is not allowed, so I keep busy!"

"You certainly do," sighed Clarisse.

By the time they had stopped at the switchboard operator's and received a message to deliver to Miss Thompson at the front desk, then received a message that Eloise had been invited to throw the opening pitch at the next ball game, a message which made Clarisse stare in wonder until Joseph surreptitiously pointed out that the message pad held by Miss Thompson was blank, then 'skittered' over to Room Service, 'just because', Clarisse was exhausted. No wonder Nanny let her wander the halls alone! No one could keep up with the child!

When they arrived back at Eloise's suite, Clarisse just about collapsed in the chair. Joseph watched her, chuckling to himself. Eloise picked up the telephone and announced, "I have to call room service to send up that menu so we can order our dinner, for Lord's sake! I ALWAYS have to read it for a few seconds or so!" She dialed, then said, "Hello, this is me, Eloise. We need to see a menu, for Lord's sake! Please! Top floor! Thank you very much!" and she hung up, then plopped a square sofa pillow on her head and said to Clarisse, "and a pillow makes a very nice hat!"

"Sure, sure, sure," mumbled Clarisse wearily.

Eloise shrieked with laughter. "You sound JUST like Nanny! Are you SURE you're not sisters? That was absolutely GREAT!" Just as suddenly, she sobered, and asked quietly, "Do you think Nanny is all right? Why aren't they back yet? It WAS just to get their rings, for Lord's sake! What if she is sick? What if Sir Wilkes had to take her to the hospital? What if she DIES before the we ...?"

"Eloise!" Clarisse sat up, feeling very guilty that in all this time she had forgotten to reassure the poor little girl about her beloved 'mostly companion'. "I'm sorry. I'm sure Nanny is fine. As a matter of fact, she wasn't feeling very well, so Sir Wilkes said he was going to take her some place so she could rest for a while – MAYBE the hospital, but just someplace quiet. I told them that WE would be happy to keep you with us for a night or two. It will almost be like you're going on a trip. You can come and sleep on the couch in our room ... won't that be fun?"

"Well, I guess maybe I ..." at that moment the doorbell sounded. Eloise jumped up. "That's Bill!" she shouted, and ran for the door.

Clarisse and Joseph exchanged glances, and Joseph shrugged at the question in her eyes. Eloise ran back with the menu and they all perused it. Bill stood waiting for the order. When Clarisse and Joseph had made their decision, Eloise ran the menu back to Bill and said, "I'll have the Planked Medallion of Beef Tenderloin with Fresh Vegetables Maison, please, and two raisins, one strawberry leaf and charge it, please, to me, Eloise! Thank you very much!"

"How did I know you were going to order that?" Bill asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Eloise crossed her arms and grinned back at him. "Because I ALWAYS order that!"

Clarisse lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Joseph. If Eloise always ordered the same thing, why did she phone for a menu?

Eloise danced back, then stood in front of Clarisse and said, "I'm supposed to be in my pyjamas to eat my dinner."

"Well?" asked Clarisse.

"Well?" repeated Eloise.

"Go put your pyjamas on, Eloise." Joseph said wearily.

"I can't. I'm supposed to have a shower or bath first. And Nanny runs the water and makes sure it's not too hot, hot, hot, or I might scald my botto."

"I'll run it," Clarisse got to her feet.

Joseph smiled lazily at her, and said, "You COULD always call Priscilla and Tom up ... Priscilla understands how to draw a bath for a princess or a queen ..."

"Here's what I like to do. Pretend. I absolutely LOVE making up things! I want to be a princess! PLEASE call Priscilla up to work for me?" Eloise begged.

A slow smile spread across Clarisse's face. "Good point," she said to Joseph. "All right, Eloise, I'll call Priscilla ... but your dinner might get here first, and I expect you to eat it even if you aren't in your pyjamas. Do you agree?"

Eloise flung herself at Clarisse and almost knocked her over giving her a tight squeeze. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Priscilla and Tom came up directly, and soon afterwards, Bill arrived with the dinner. Joseph offered some to the other couple, but they said they had already eaten. Priscilla went immediately to run Eloise's bath, and to pack her a suitcase to take downstairs.

Dinner, bath and move down to Joseph and Clarisse's suite was accomplished much more easily with the help of Priscilla and Tom. Then Clarisse, again feeling the need to show that she could look after Eloise as she had promised, dismissed her lady's maid and husband, telling them she'd call them in the morning about eight for breakfast. When they were alone, Clarisse prompted Eloise to climb into the bed Priscilla had made up on the couch.

"I can't," Eloise said. "We brought Weenie down ... but I forgot Skipperdee. He'll be absolutely terrified being alone up there by himself. What if aliens from Mars come to turtlenap him? How could I pay the ransom? I'm only six years old! Do you think I could charge it for an alien? What does an alien look like?"

"Skipperdee?" Clarisse asked. "Your doll?"

Eloise laughed. "NO! Skipperdee's a TURTLE!"

"Oh." Clarisse shuddered.

"I'll go get the turtle," Joseph got to his feet.

"I think you would absolutely scare him to death, Mr. Joseph." Eloise said. "I think I have to go."

"Very well. We'll all go." Clarisse said.

"Up the stairs, just like we came down?" Eloise asked, beaming. "You SAID you didn't want to bother Max ..."

Clarisse and Joseph exchanged glances. They hadn't wanted anyone in the hotel to know Eloise was with them in their suite, and that Nanny and Sir Wilkes were away. Even Eloise thought that Sir Wilkes had returned to the Plaza. Yes, they HAD walked down the stairs ... but to go UP the stairs? From the eighth floor to the sixteenth floor? "Up the stairs," Clarisse sighed.

Eloise ran ahead, and Joseph and Clarisse held hands as they climbed. They stopped to rest halfway, and Joseph stole a kiss. Naturally they were seen. "Hey! Aren't you two coming? This isn't a time to play, play, play! Skipperdee might be already half-way to Mars!" Eloise cried, leaning down over the banister in such a way that Clarisse was sure she was going to fall.

"Eloise, dear, please don't lean over like that." she said.

Eloise swung her leg over the banister and slid down to them. Clarisse bit her tongue. "Okay, I won't lean!" Eloise said, jumping down and giving Clarisse a hug. "Now, can we PLEASE hurry?"

They hurried.

Just as Joseph locked the door of Eloise's suite behind them, Skipperdee safely in Eloise's care, having been rescued from possible turtlenapping, Eloise said in a small voice, "Uh oh."

"Now what?" he looked down at her and frowned.

Eloise edged closer to Clarisse and took her hand. "I forgot my sign," she whispered.

"Sign?"

"My Don't Disturb sign. I can't sleep without it."

Without a word, Joseph unlocked the door again, and Eloise, shoving Skipperdee into Clarisse's hands, ran into the suite again. Clarisse gasped and bit back a scream as she threw the turtle convulsively away from her. "Oh!" she shuddered. "Oh, Joseph ...!"

Joseph quickly picked up the turtle, checking it for signs of life, then put his arm around Clarisse and kissed her forehead. "It's all right. You can wash the minute we get downstairs. Nan told me she throws this thing away, too, when Eloise hands it to her. I guess Skipperdee is used to flying. And landing hard."

"Oh, Joseph," Clarisse laughed through her shivers.

Then Eloise was back with her sign hanging around her neck. "Okay, I'm ready, ready, ready!"

"Are you sure?" Joseph inquired. "What about Skipperdee's bowl?"

"He usually sleeps with me and Weenie," explained Eloise.

"The couch is a little narrower than your bed. He might be ... squashed," Joseph said.

Clarisse turned and looked away. Eloise considered that for a moment. "Well, maybe you're right. I expect I should take the bowl. Just in case."

"That might be a good idea," Clarisse said, the strain in her voice not obvious to the little girl.

Eloise skipped back into the room, then was out right away again. "NOW I'm ready. Maybe I should go say good night to Sir Wilkes. He's probably lonely without Nanny, just like me. I have Weenie and Skipperdee ... and you two, but he just has Nanny and me, and now Nanny's not here."

"It's late, Eloise," Clarisse said hastily. "I'm sure he's already in bed."

Eloise paused two feet away where she had already skipped, then she nodded. "Okay. I can talk to him tomorrow."

The threesome, complete with turtle, finally made it back to the eighth floor. Clarisse washed her hands fastidiously first thing, then made Eloise and Joseph wash theirs for good measure. Then Clarisse tucked Eloise into bed. Joseph bent over and kissed the little girl's forehead when she beckoned to him with her arms up.

"Goodnight, Mr. Joseph," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Eloise."

Clarisse sat on the edge of the sofa and hugged Eloise tightly. "Goodnight, pet," she said.

"Goodnight, your Majesty," Eloise said, sleepily. "Do you think Nanny will be back early tomorrow? I really do miss, miss, miss her."

"Soon, pet. She just needs a good rest. You heard how she was coughing this morning, didn't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, she hasn't been sleeping too well ..."

"I know. She's tired, tired, tired all the time. Can I call Room Service for breakfast tomorrow from here?"

"Maybe we'll wait until we get you back upstairs and dressed," Clarisse said, smoothing Eloise's hair away from her face and arranging her sign on her chest. "Good night, love." and she kissed her forehead before standing up.

"I'm allowed to be homesick for Nanny, you know," Eloise said. "After all, I'm only six."

"Goodnight, Eloise," Joseph said from across the room.

The little girl sighed and snuggled down. Clarisse hesitated, then, when Joseph beckoned, she walked over to their room. Although it was early for them, both were ready for bed. They finished in the bathroom quickly, then undressed and slipped into bed.

Clarisse whispered so that Eloise couldn't hear, "I'm beginning to wonder if I did the right thing telling Wilkes to keep Nanny away for TWO nights. Eloise is a little more than I bargained for."

Refraining from saying 'I told you so', Joseph whispered back, "Queen Clarisse can stare down Heads of State, can change the minds of a number of grumpy old men in Parliament, can work her special magic on a certain old Head of Security ... and now admits to beeing a wee bit nonplussed when it comes to handling a six-year-old child?"

She pushed at him tiredly, and he chuckled. "It's not as if you haven't had children, Clarisse," he added.

"I don't remember Pierre and Philippe being like Eloise."

"Clarisse, my dear, Eloise is unique. Thank God."

"Oh, Joseph!" Clarisse whispered, horrified. Then she yawned and wriggled a bit in the bed.

"Can we forget Eloise and think of ourselves now? It's our first time alone in almost twelve hours, and I find I'm missing my wife ..." Joseph drew her closer and kissed her gently, his hands smoothing over her body in anticipation.

"Oh, Joseph, I'm so sorry ..." she put her hand on his cheek and returned his kiss, then kissed his chin, then his throat.

"Mmmm, keep going ..." he murmured.

There was no answer. Clarisse didn't move.

"Clarisse? Clarisse?" he twisted away a bit to look at her ... her lips were still pursed as if she were kissing, but her eyes were closed and her breathing rhythmic. She had gone to sleep, just that suddenly, between one breath and other. Joseph smiled and tenderly kissed her forehead before allowing sleep to overtake him as well.

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Where are you going?" Wilkes asked sleepily the next morning, feeling Nanny leaving the warmth of the bed.

"I have to get up ... there are so many things to do ... we have a wedding to plan ..." her voice was soft and insistent.

He sighed. Hadn't they settled this last night? He tried to convince her to stay in bed for the day. "You haven't had a lot of sleep! Clarisse sent you here to REST... to catch up on your sleep ..."

"I am not, not, NOT staying here all day! I have responsibilities, things to do ... Eloise will be ..."

"Joseph and Clarisse are looking after Eloise, and they have Priscilla and Tom to help. You know she told you to think of yourself. Please, Nanny, think of YOU ... what YOU want ..."

"I ... I want ..." she paused.

"Yes?"

"I want you, Willy," she whispered shyly.

He smiled, then leaned over and kissed her again. "So you'll stay in bed today?"

"Only if you are in it with me."

"Nanny! I have to ..." he stopped at the sight of the mutinous look on her face. Then he sighed. "I'll order our breakfast."

An hour and a half later, Willy smiled in satisfaction at the sight of Nanny curled up under the covers, sound asleep. He had managed to slip one of his sedatives into her juice, and it had taken effect. Now she would get the rest she needed to help her cope with the demands placed upon her by himself, Eloise ... and her own sense of duty. Tightening the belt on his dressing gown, he sat down in the chair, rummaged quietly in the bag for his book, then began to read.

O o O o O o

"Hold that thought," Joseph whispered as he slid from Clarisse's arms and hurried to the bathroom. Damned age was getting him, he thought sourly, when he couldn't make it through the night without needing to relieve himself. Finishing his business quickly and efficiently, he made his way back to the bedroom.

Returning to the warm bed and his loving wife, Joseph let passion and romance pump into his system, and pleasure took on a fine, sharp edge. Their bodies tightened, subtly they quickened their pace, they were almost there when ...

"I THINK you should be careful that you don't squash the Queen, Mr. Joseph." A stern voice cut through their passion like a sword.

Incredulous, Joseph and Clarisse broke apart instantly, their breathing rapid and uneven. Joseph flipped to one side, making sure the covers were tucked up around them both. "Eloise?" he croaked, then cleared his throat.

"The absolutely FIRST thing I have to do every morning is braid Skipperdee's ears. Otherwise he gets cross and develops a rash. Sometimes I don't have time to do it, so I leave him with Nanny. Would you like to try to do it today?" Eloise stood beside Clarisse and held up the turtle.

"I ... I don't think so, thank you, Eloise," Clarisse said in a husky voice, her body still humming from Joseph's ministrations.

"Well, it sounds like you two are like Nanny in the morning ... she gets up feeling tired, tired, tired, puts on her kimono and skibbles over to slam the windows down shut so that we don't freeze, freeze, freeze! Then she stretches her muscles and feels fresh, fresh, fresh! Is that what you do, too? Are you stretching your muscles? Can I call Room Service from here?"

"Eloise, it is five o'clock in the morning!" Joseph gritted out.

Clarisse added, "Please, Eloise, could we all have a few more minutes ... rest?"

"Can we sleep with you? It's dark out there."

"Please, Eloise ..."

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Skipperdee, Weenie and I are scared, scared, scared!"

"I will NOT have a turtle and a dog in my bed!" Clarisse shuddered.

"Okay, I'll put them to bed on the couch, then come back to sleep in here with you." She skipped out, then was back in an instant. "Go wash your hands first, Eloise," ordered Clarisse, not wanting to think about how the girl had been handling the turtle and the dog.

Grumbling about the queen being worse than Nanny for handwashing, Eloise obeyed, heading for the bathroom.

"I'm glad you're not sick. It would be absolutely awful to be sick when you're away on vacation, wouldn't it? When you get sick, does the doctor come to see you, or do you have to go see him?" Eloise turned on the water and shrieked when it was cold, then giggled and ran back through the bedroom to get Skipperdee to put him in the sink. Then she came out into the bedroom again, and said, "Would it be all right if Skipperdee, Weenie and me, Eloise, brought in our blankets from the couch to sleep on the floor here? They might be lonely without me. Your Majesty, you don't like turtles, do you? I kinda noticed that. I like them, especially Skipperdee, and of course, he likes ME, Eloise. You're breathing kinda funny. Are you really all right?" Eloise paused on her way out the door to get her blankets.

Joseph, furious that Clarisse had given in, turned heavily in the bed.

"Is there an earthquake!" Eloise cried from the living room, hearing the creaking.

"No!" Clarisse struggled to speak quietly. Fighting for control, control she had always had at her fingertips when necessary, she continued in a calmer voice, "No, it's not an earthquake. Eloise ... Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor? You DO have the bed made up out there ... and you're not so far away." She no longer cared that the little girl had been handling the turtle yet again.

"Well, maybe I will. Okay. I'm glad you're sounding a little better, now. Your breathing isn't so panty ... Nanny breathes like that when Sir Wil ..." Eloise stood in the doorway, Skipperdee in hand.

"Eloise ..." Joseph growled, and the little girl turned and went back into the living room. They heard her climb back onto the couch and pull up her covers.

After a moment, Eloise sighed heavily. Joseph echoed it. Clarisse stretched out on her back, knowing she would get no more sleep this night.

O o O o O o

Nanny moaned and rolled over in her sleep. Wilkes looked up from his book, then put it down and walked over to the bed. She had slept most of the day, so surely she would be feeling better now! Rolling again, Nanny muttered, "Willy ..." and her hand stretched out to him.

Taken aback, he reached out and touched it. She gripped it as if she would never let him go. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he began to smooth her forehead again, and she relaxed almost instantly. When he tried to get up, the frown appeared on her face again. At last, Willy undid the belt of his dressing gown, slipped it off, and slid into bed with her. She turned and snuggled into him, and with a smile of tenderness, he drew her close and closed his eyes.

It seemed he had just shut them when he came awake with a start. Nanny was staring down at him. "You drugged me!" she said.

"I ... I just wanted you to have a good sleep!"

"But ... but you drugged me ..." she sounded bewildered.

"I've never done such a thing before, and I assure you I fervently hope that I never will have to do it again, but it was for your own good, Nanny!" he argued.

"I see. Well," she peered at the clock in the dimness, "it's three o'clock. Is that night or afternoon?"

"Err, afternoon."

"Willy!"

"It was for your own good!"

Nanny sighed. Then she said hesitantly, "It's hard to follow your heart ... when your body is so, so, so old ... isn't it, Willy? But I'm listening to my heart ... and I'm listening to what's in yours ... and I want what I'm hearing. I love you, Willy. I love you so, so, so much ... Do you really want this marriage too?"

"Nanny, I fell in love with you ... YOU. Nanny. You're you again, now ... after months of being lost." There was a silence, then she started to speak. He shushed her. "I want the Nanny who prefers beer to wine ... the Nanny who would rather watch a boxing match than an opera ... the Nanny who dances and sings her heart out to a crazy song, and teaches another to shed her inhibitions and join in. I fell in love with that Nanny. The Nanny who peered at me from behind a half-closed door, who blushed when I spoke to her, who stammered when I listened. I love the Nanny who made me feel as if I were the most important person in the entire world. I ... I have never felt that before. I have gone for over sixty years, and never felt that I was the one special person to someone else. And now, you have given me that gift, freely and gladly. How could I not love you for it? Be yourself, Nanny. Be yourself for me ... always. Don't try to be someone you think I deserve, because the only woman I'll ever love or want or desire is you ..."

Nanny couldn't hold back her tears, but she allowed him to hold her close and comfort her while she cried for sheer happiness ... and then, spooned together, they slept again.

O o O o O o

"Your Majesty?" Eloise called from the living room.

Joseph groaned and rolled over, throwing his arm over Clarisse. She took his hand, kissed it, then called back in a low voice, "Yes, Eloise?"

"Weenie, Skipperdee and me, Eloise, are all hungry, hungry, hungry!"

Clarisse peered at the clock. "Eloise, it's not even six-thirty yet. You all eat at eight. Nanny told me."

"Oh." Eloise thought about that for a moment, then Clarisse heard rustling, and then Eloise was at the bedroom door, Skipperdee in hand. "Are you sure you don't want to braid Skipperdee's ears for him?"

Clarisse yanked the pillow out from under her head and slammed it down on her face, moaning into it. How had Nanny managed for over six years? SHE was starting to break at less than twenty-four hours!

"Your Majesty? Mr. Joseph? Weenie needs to go out."

"Guess we may as well start the day. We're not sleeping anyway," Joseph muttered in Clarisse's ear, lifting the pillow to do so.

Accordingly, they got up and dressed, and helped Eloise get dressed. The activity in their room had Priscilla knocking on the connecting door to find out if there was something they could do, and upon hearing that the threesome was heading out to the park to walk the dog, she said she and Tom would be right with them. Leaving Skipperdee in his bowl on the table, even though Eloise thought she could use the string from the drapes in the room as a leash for him, the five humans and one dog got on the elevator with Max.

"Lobby, please, Max!" Eloise said brightly, taking no notice of the fact that he was studiously ignoring her as usual. "We're all going out to walk Weenie. Nanny's too tired, tired, tired, so she ..."

"Yes," Clarisse interrupted the child, wincing inwardly at the display of bad manners, "but we can manage walking Weenie without her, can't we? Just this once. There ARE five of us!"

"I think it's absolutely great, and I bet Weenie thinks so, too, don't you, Weenie?"

The dog seemed to smile and nod, Clarisse thought. She shook her head. Lack of sleep must be getting to her.

Once they reached the lobby, Clarisse wondered just how badly Weenie wanted to go out. Eloise stopped to talk with Miss Thompson again, who, as usual, had a message with an invitation that Eloise declined, then she went and rang Mr. Salamone's bell until he appeared and pulled the bell out of her reach, agreeing that it was early for Weenie's walk, but yes, it was nice the dog had so much company. Eloise asked Joseph to lift her up to the clock, and, although unsure why she wanted to see it closely, Joseph did so. Eloise deftly opened the face and moved the hands ahead about ten minutes before shutting the glass and sliding out of Joseph's arms.

"I do that all the time for Mr. Salamone," she whispered, taking Weenie's leash back from Tom who had been given guard duty 'since it's your job to be a guard'!

Then Eloise bounced out the door, greeting the doorman cheerfully. "Good morning, Charlie!"

"Good morning, Eloise! Off to give Weenie his walk, are you? A little early ..."

"The earthquake woke him up this morning," Eloise said gravely.

Clarisse made a strangled noise, but Joseph was the only one to notice, and he winked at her wickedly.

Traffic seemed just as bad at this hour of the morning as any other time of day, so it took them a few minutes to cross the street. They passed a vendor of breakfast burritos who had a short lineup at his cart, and Eloise said, "We could get one of these, just to tide us over till breakfast, for Lord's sake!"

Looking dubious, the others lined up with her. Just as they got to the head of the line, Eloise spotted a friend on the other side of the park. "Gotta skitter! There's Maggie!"

She and Weenie started to run. Clarisse threw Joseph an exasperated look, then said, "I'll go. Don't get me one, I'm not hungry anyway," and she went after Eloise.

Joseph, Priscilla and Tom bought four burritos just in case Eloise changed her mind and wanted one, and started munching as they followed the other two across the park to where Eloise was introducing Clarisse to her friend Maggie who drove a horse and buggy for tourists. "Leo's her horse ... isn't he absolutely adorable?" Eloise said, stroking the horse's neck with Maggie at her side.

"Do you want your burrito?" Joseph asked, holding out the extra burrito to Eloise.

"No, no, no! That might spoil my breakfast!" Eloise shook her head. "That's what Nanny says." Joseph shrugged, then, after offering it to Priscilla who refused it, he split the last burrito with Tom. At that point Eloise added, "Besides, we don't buy anything from that man ... he's new, and not too many people like what he makes. Nanny said we should only eat things that we know where they came from."

The three who had eaten the burritos looked a little disconcerted, then Eloise said, "Is it time for breakfast yet? I'm getting really, really, REALLY hungry now!"

They all went back into the Plaza and up to the sixteenth floor to Eloise's suite, stopping off on the eighth floor for Skipperdee since Clarisse decided she didn't trust him alone in HER territory. Eloise ordered breakfast from Room Service, and when Bill brought it up, she fed Skipperdee his two raisins, and grudgingly ate her oatmeal so she wouldn't dry up.

Then she proceeded to show the adults how she could stand on her toes, the different kinds of faces she could make "and Mrs. Thornton tells me my face will FREEZE like that!" she giggled, put a rubber band on the end of her nose, and walk limping like an orphan so people would feel sorry for her. She told them that sometimes she has a temper fit, but not very often, and that the last time was when her tutor, Philip, wouldn't write a note to Nanny from Sir Wilkes. "But he did," she added smugly.

While they listened, Priscilla was quietly cleaning up the suite, Tom was checking the latches on the windows, and peering down to the street, and Joseph and Clarisse were finishing their third cup of tea.

"One time," Eloise said impressively, "there was this absolutely most terriblest storm that came up and it rained and rained and rained and thunder was clomping into this water and all these people were drowning without air and absolutely no one was saved ... except me, Eloise!"

Priscilla nervously glanced out the window, obviously reassured that there were still no clouds in sight.

"Your Majesty? Mr. Joseph? Can I go see if Sir Wilkes is home? He might have gone out while we were outside, but I thought I should just run down to his room and check."

"Eloise, I ..." Clarisse began, but Joseph interrupted her smoothly.

"Of course, Eloise. But we expect you to come right back if he isn't there, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Joseph. Thank you!" Eloise danced out of the suite, slamming the door behind herself.

"Joseph, you KNOW he isn't home," Clarisse said. "Why did you let her go?"

"Why not? This way, she won't suspect that we know where he is!" Joseph grinned.

Clarisse smiled back at him, leaning over to kiss him. "You are brilliant!" she said.

Their lips clung. Priscilla and Tom tactfully looked the other way. When the buzzer sounded continually at the door, Joseph and Clarisse reluctantly separated, and Priscilla hurried to open it.

"Hello! It's me, Eloise!" she said, skipping in. "Sir Wilkes wasn't home. Can I write him a note and push it under his door, so he'll get it when he DOES come in?"

"Good idea, pet," Clarisse said.

Getting her crayons and paper, Eloise stretched out on the floor and, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth, she began to draw a picture, then print her letter. Joseph pulled Clarisse closer again, his lips on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "And I concede that yes, you ARE able to look after Eloise every bit as much as you are able to run a country."

"Thank you, Joseph," she smiled, turning her head to find his lips with hers. Their kiss grew passionate.

"Oh, my Lord, you two! Don't you EVER stop?" They jumped apart to see Eloise standing frowning at them, her arms crossed on her chest. "Well, at least you're not SQUASHING the queen this time, Mr. Joseph!"

Clarisse went scarlet, Joseph almost choked ... and Priscilla and Tom tried unsuccessfully to hide their knowing grins. Walking past, Tom said to Joseph out of the corner of his mouth, "She caught you in the act, eh, Jo ... SIR?"

Clearing his throat and glaring at Tom who slipped out the door then laughed loudly in the corridor outside, Joseph turned his attention back to Eloise who was studying Clarisse's face.

"You know, your Majesty, you don't have as many wrinkly spots on your face as Nanny does ... and your hair is different ... and you don't have the same large botto she does, or she used to have, until she got rawther sick ... and until she got sick she had more to fill her blouses ... but you have the same eyes, did you know that?"

"Er ... I have been told that, yes ... and I can see it for myself." Clarisse murmured, glad for the change of subject. Sneaking a peak at Priscilla, she saw that the lady's maid was still smirking.

At that moment, a strange look passed over Joseph's face. A second later, he lunged from the sofa and ran for the bathroom.

"What happened?" Eloise looked after him, wonderingly.

Clarisse's eyes widened as she heard the unmistakable sounds of retching from the other room, and she got up hurriedly. "Oh dear ... he's sick." Both Eloise and Clarisse ran for the bathroom, but Clarisse caught Eloise and stopped her. "Wait, Eloise. I, it might be contagious, whatever he has. You had better wait out here. Priscilla?"

When no answer came to her soft call, Clarisse looked around. Priscilla's face was white, and her hands were on her stomach as she hunched over. Then the door of the suite crashed open, and Tom staggered in, his hand over his mouth, and the other holding his stomach.

"Oh, my Lord," Eloise said softly. "They're all sick, sick, sick."

Hesitating only a moment was enough to ensure that there would be a great deal of cleaning to do in Eloise's suite. Clarisse shuddered as she pushed open the door to the bathroom to see how Joseph was doing. He was hunched over on the floor, groaning under his breath and cursing the food vendor in the park.

"Oh, Joseph ..." Forgetting about Eloise, Clarisse knelt beside her husband and put her arms around him to support him as he shuddered and retched again.

"Food poisoning," he gasped. "Had it ... before ... God, the pain ..."

Food poisoning? Clarisse turned to Eloise, trying to remain calm. The little girl was hopping in a circle, her eyes serious as she looked at Priscilla on one side of the room, Tom on the other, and Joseph in the bathroom. "Eloise? What does Nanny do ...?"

"When I'm TERRIBLY sick, Nanny waits on me," Eloise said importantly. "Sometimes I get SO sick that my head falls over and is wobbling until it's loose! Like Mr. Joseph's. Then we have to call my mother long distance and charge it. Nanny always says she would rawther I didn't talk, talk, talk all the time, but when I'm sick, I want to talk to Maman. She's in Paris now. She knows Coco Chanel."

"Is there a doctor in the Plaza?" Clarisse ignored Eloise's speech as she stroked Joseph's forehead and realized he had a slight fever.

"Oh, no, no, no." Eloise shook her head.

"Oh, dear." Forcing herself to leave Joseph, Clarisse went first to Priscilla and then to Tom to see if they were any better.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," Priscilla groaned. "I'll try ... try to clean up ... in a minute or two ..."

Putting her hand on her lady's maid's shoulder, Clarisse squeezed gently, and said, "Don't give it another thought, Priscilla ... we'll deal with it."

Tom was writhing on the floor with the pain, and couldn't even speak coherently. Clarisse picked up the telephone. "Eloise? How do I get the front desk?"

"Why?"

"I need to speak with someone." Clarisse tried to be patient with the child.

"Why? And who?"

"I don't know who ... I don't remember their names."

"Well," Eloise said, "there's Miss Thompson ... she's the one who takes the messages. And then you could get Mr. Salamone who is the manager of the Plaza Hotel. He is the glass half-empty type, so he would probably tell you that there is absolutely no hope of finding a doctor, and that even if you did, the doctor would probably be too late, and then ..."

"Eloise?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Clarisse put the phone down for a moment, then picked it up and dialed 0.

"Yes, Eloise?"

"This is Clarisse R ... er, I'm calling from Eloise's suite ... I ..." Clarisse swallowed. This was ridiculous! She had spoken before hundreds of people! Why was it so hard to tell one person on the phone that her husband and two other people were ill?

"Oh, Nanny's sister. I didn't know your first name! Say, I saw the Queen of Genovia on television the other night. Did you know that you three all look alike? And HER name is Clarisse, too! Isn't that a co-incidence? I tell you, when I ..."

"Excuse me," Clarisse put on her most regal tones, and spoke crisply, "I have an emergency here. There are three sick people in this room ... My husband and two friends. I will require a doctor and a maid and possibly someone to help the Marshall's back to their room where they can be taken care of while I see to my husband and Eloise."

"Yes, ma'am!" came the quick retort, and Clarisse hung up without further delay.

"When my doll was in a terrible accident, they had to give her all this terribly dark medicine and when she came back home, she was weak, weak, weak, just like Nanny was when SHE came home from the hospital after her pewmonia, and she had to take cod liver oil. Nanny said it's rawther revolting, but good for you. Do you think we should give some to Mr. Joseph and the other two?" Eloise asked, hopping on one foot.

"Er, no. We'll let the doctor decide. Eloise, could you keep an eye on Priscilla and Tom while I check on Joseph again?"

"Well, I can't keep one eye on Prisla and the other eye on Tom 'cause they're rawther far apart, and I absolutely can't, can't, CAN'T stretch my eyes that far apart. I can CROSS them, see? But I can't make them go the other way. Can I look at one first and then the other one?"

"Yes," Clarisse said, ducking into the bathroom again.

"And don't try to squash Mr. Joseph, your Majesty, just because he squashed YOU this morning!" Eloise shrieked across the room. "He's feeling rawther under the weather, you know, and sometimes you do silly things when you're feeling absolutely, terribly sick ..."

Clarisse's mind was a little easier in about half an hour. The Plaza Hotel had risen to the occasion, terrified that word might leak out about three cases of food poisoning in their establishment. Priscilla and Tom had been helped down to their room, and it had been confirmed that all three were suffering from a particularly fast-acting form of food poisoning. The good news was that it was unlikely to last more than twenty-four hours ... the bad news was that it was usually about eighteen hours before the victims began to feel better. Eloise's suite had been cleaned and deodorized, and Joseph had been put to bed in Eloise's mother's room which had a large, queen-size bed and a private bathroom close at hand. A maid had been assigned to check every half hour with Tom and Priscilla until they were feeling better, so Clarisse felt relieved not to have to continue worrying about them.

O o O o O o

"Your Majesty!" Eloise called from her bedroom.

Clarisse stroked Joseph's head as he groaned and curled up on the bed with another agonizing cramp. She went into Eloise's room with a sigh. This was about the eighth time Eloise had called her. "Yes, Eloise?"

"Will Nanny really, really, REALLY be back tomorrow?"

"Yes, she will."

"And Mr. Joseph will get better? And the other two?"

"That's what the doctor said."

"Will Philip have to come again tomorrow?"

Clarisse grimaced inwardly at the memory of the afternoon's session with Eloise and her tutor. She wondered why the young man put up with it, and couldn't understand why he hadn't realized that his response was exactly the one Eloise desired. Between the shouting during the so-called French lesson and Weenie's barking, it was a miracle that Joseph had even managed to be heard when he muttered that he was sorry he had ever heard of New York City. Poor Joseph, he was feeling dreadfully ill. Clarisse worried about him, hoping he would feel better soon. She realized his illness was made even worse because he was worrying about HER with no one to protect her should it become known that she was the former Queen of Genovia.

Eloise had not made it easy on her either. Clarisse had been dragged around the Plaza Hotel on the child's afternoon 'rounds' again, because Clarisse didn't feel the young girl should be on her own. Yesterday had been an eye opener, today had been even worse. Clarisse had been up and down the stairs more times than she could count, and learned more about the inner workings of the Hotel than she had ever learned about the palace in Pyrus. She was exhausted, strained because of her worry about Joseph, and more than a little annoyed that Eloise's mother didn't stay with her daughter and look after her as was her duty. At one point, Eloise had been chattering about the upcoming wedding between Nanny and Sir Wilkes, and Clarisse had attempted to say that she thought it might be better if Nanny was allowed to make more of the decisions. Eloise had refused to listen.

"No, no, no," she had said, shaking her head vehemently. "Nanny NEEDS to have an absolutely HUGE wedding! Sir Wilkes is a KNIGHT, for Lord's sake! It's EXPECTED! It would be rawther strange for a knight to get married to a lady and not have the whole CITY there! And she is going to wear a wedding dress that is absolutely divine, divine, divine, designed by ME, Eloise!"

"Your Majesty? I ASKED you a question! Nanny would say you're being rude, rude, rude!" Eloise tugged on Clarisse's skirt.

"I'm sorry," Clarisse looked down at her. "Eloise, you were asked to get into bed half an hour ago. Since then, I have been in eight times."

"Sometimes Weenie, Skipperdee and me, Eloise, we go to sleep right away. But not very often. Sometimes we get out of bed and go into the closet ..."

"Eloise, you have been to the bathroom, you have a drink of water by your bed ... I don't want to hear one more word out of you until tomorrow morning at seven o'clock, is that understood?" Clarisse was at her most imperious.

Eloise was impervious to the regal tone. "Why? What if aliens from Mars come and try to kidnap me?"

Clarisse turned and went of the room, closing the door behind herself. She found she was shaking. Hearing Joseph's wretched groans, she hurried into his room again. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she cupped his cheek with her hand, feeling heat on her palm. Tears came unbidden into her eyes. What was she to do? What if Wilkes didn't bring Nanny home for yet another day? She couldn't possibly cope! She was so tired and strung out, Clarisse could hardly think of what to do next.

Joseph groaned again. "Clarisse ..."

She bent closer. "I'm here, Joseph. I'm fine. It'll be all right ..."

"Charlotte ..." his voice died away in another groan, but he had gotten his message across.

OF COURSE! Clarisse jumped to her feet and got to the door of the room before realizing she had absolutely no idea how to get in touch with Charlotte. She had no idea how to get in touch with ANYONE in the palace. She had never had to 'phone home'. Was there only one number? Was there a switchboard? Coming back to sit on the bed, she bent over Joseph. "Joseph? Darling ... what is the phone number?"

Her only answer was more groans, and Joseph's writhing increased. Hurriedly, Clarisse stood up, looking down at him and chewing her lip.

"Your Majesty! A big bug is coming out of the closet and he's going to pick me up and EAT me!"

Clarisse closed her eyes, then, galvanized, went to the telephone. Dialing 0, she waited impatiently for someone to pick it up.

"Yes, Eloise?"

"This is Queen Clarisse of Genovia," she said, through with hiding. "I require the number for Charlotte Kutaway at the Royal Palace in Pyrus, Genovia, please."

"Is this some kind of joke?" The man on the other end of the phone started to laugh. "Right. You're the queen and you don't even know your own phone number? Give me a break." and he hung up.

Wide-eyed, Clarisse stared at the humming receiver in her hand, then her lips tightened. She hung up the phone, then picked it up once more.

"Your Majesty?" said a small voice.

Clarisse looked over at Eloise. "Yes, Eloise?"

"I'm sorry. And I can get you the phone number."

"Really?"

"Yup. I phone Information ALL the time, lots and lots and lots!" Eloise bounced over to the phone, picked it up and dialed three numbers. "Hello? This is me, Eloise. Her Majesty wants to ask a question." and she handed the receiver to Clarisse.

"Er, yes," Clarisse repeated her request, and this time was given the phone number which she carefully wrote down. As she hung up, she reflected, 'Well, who knew? Charlotte DOES have her own number!' Then she looked at Eloise, and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you, Eloise. You were a big help to me. You can be even MORE of a help if you go back to bed and go to sleep."

"But what if the big bug with enormously large feathers sticking out of his neck comes out and ..."

"Eloise ..."

"Okay. Good night, your Majesty."

"Good night, Eloise. We'll see you in the morning, and hopefully everyone will be well and Nanny will be home."

About to call Genovia, Clarisse heard Joseph up and retching again. She hurried into the bedroom and supported him, then guided him back to the bed. "So sick ..." he moaned.

"I know."

"Hate being sick ..."

"I know."

"Worried for you ..."

"Joseph, I'm a big girl now. I can manage, you'll be proud of ..."

"Your Majesty! YOUR MAJESTY! THE BUG IS COMING!"

Eloise's cry made Clarisse stop and grit her teeth. Tears came to her eyes again. She COULDN'T handle this! It was just too much for her!

Hurrying to the living room, Clarisse snatched up the telephone and dialed Charlotte's number, praying the woman would be in. Not until a very sleepy Charlotte answered did Clarisse think of the time difference between the two countries.

"Oh, Charlotte, I'm SO sorry!"

"Your Majesty? Your MAJESTY! I ... how may I help you?"

Clarisse pictured Charlotte sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes, and as ever, offering her help even before she heard of the problem. The tears overflowed. "Charlotte, I need you here! I'm so sorry to call, but I'm at my wit's end, and Joseph and Priscilla and Tom are sick ... and Nanny and Wilkes are away ... and I just don't know what else to do!" she almost wailed.

After a startled pause, Charlotte's voice came over the lines, "Your Majesty, it's all right, I can be there in a few hours. Will you be all right that long?"

"Oh, Charlotte, how can I ever thank you? Yes, yes, I'll be fine, I ..." Clarisse sniffed. "Oh, excuse me ..." she tried to laugh, but couldn't quite encompass it. "Thank you," she whispered again and put the phone down, then sat down and put her head in her hands.

Charlotte would be here as soon as possible. Relief was in sight.

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Your Majesty, were you up all night?"

Clarisse jerked awake and almost fell off the chair upon which she had been sitting and dozing all night. She first looked over to see how Joseph was, and his gray face told her he was not much better. Blinking and trying to wake herself up, Clarisse looked back at Eloise who was hesitating in the doorway. "I ... I guess I was, Eloise."

"You're worried about Mr. Joseph, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Clarisse admitted, leaning forward and picking up Joseph's hand to smooth for a moment.

At her touch, his pain-filled eyes opened and he looked at her. He tried to smile but grimaced instead as his body seemed to spasm slightly again. Clarisse bit her lip. "Joseph, you must try to drink something," she murmured, holding a cup to his lips.

He took a few sips, then turned his face away and closed his eyes again, his breath going out on a faint moan. Eloise came and stood by the bed looking at him, then looked up at Clarisse and put her hand on the queen's. "He'll be all right," she assured the older woman. "You'll see. When I'm out of my head with fever and pain, Nanny stays up and pampers me and spoils me for a while, and then I'm better. So I'm absolutely sure, sure, sure that Mr. Joseph will be good soon, because you stayed up and pampered and spoiled HIM."

Clarisse put her arm around Eloise. "Thank you, pet," she said, kissing the girl's forehead.

"Here, you hold Skipperdee and braid his ears so he doesn't get a rash because I have to phone Room Service for breakfast, for Lord's sake!" Eloise shoved the turtle into Clarisse's hand and ran out of the room.

Again poor Skipperdee hit the carpet, this time upside down, when Clarisse shuddered and threw him away. She eyed the turtle waving its legs feebly, and wondered if turtles were like sheep and died if they were on their backs for long. Shuddering again, she reached out and, with the toe of her shoe, flipped it right side up. She didn't want to KILL the turtle, she just didn't want to have to TOUCH it! Then she headed straight for the bathroom, scrubbed her hands and, for good measure, her shoe.

"I'm going down to see how Scilla and Tom are, then going to find Sir Wilkes," Eloise hollered from the living room, and slammed the door before Clarisse could object.

Checking her watch and seeing that it was eight o'clock, Clarisse wondered how much longer she would have to wait for Charlotte to arrive. Making a wide circle around the turtle, she hurried out into the living room, then stood there helplessly. Eloise was gone. Joseph was sick. Priscilla and Tom were sick. Nanny was having a breakdown and Clarisse had had to convince Sir Wilkes to take her away. What had she, Clarisse, really accomplished in the last few days? Suddenly overwhelmed, Clarisse sank down on a chair at the table, and put her head down on her arms. She could run a country competently enough ... but now she wondered how much of that was accomplished because of Charlotte's skills. Probably if Charlotte had not come to the palace when she did, right after Rupert's death, Clarisse would have thrown Genovia into the same sort of state she had thrown this small group at the Plaza Hotel!

The continuous ring of the door buzzer dragged her to her feet, and she crossed to the door. "Come in, Eloi ..." she began wearily, then her eyes widened as Eloise, beaming, dragged another woman into view. "CHARLOTTE!"

To Charlotte's surprise, Clarisse's arms were thrown around her, and Clarisse was hugging her, and crying and thanking her for coming to her rescue. After a few minutes, Clarisse managed to pull herself together and, laughing wryly at herself, drew Charlotte into the room.

In less than four hours, things would turn around completely.

O o O o O o

Nanny stirred awake to find herself still entwined with Wilkes, who was snoring softly. She felt so much better, so much more herself ... and it wasn't just because of being in bed with Willy. It was more because of their talk in the night. She had finally accepted herself as being worthy of his love without trying to change the person she was. Willy loved her. She loved him. That was all that mattered. Now she only had to find a way to tell ELOISE that! She drifted in and out of sleep while she considered ways and means of changing the absolutely huge, huge, HUGE wedding that neither she nor Willy wanted.

"Nan?" Willy's arm tightened about her.

"Mmm?" she kissed his shoulder.

"I love you ever so much ... but I have to get up. My arm is asleep."

Nanny laughed. "I love you, too ... and I have to get up as well, for sure, sure, sure!" As they untangled themselves and Willy shook the arm upon which she had been lying, Nanny peered at the clock. "Oh my Lord, it's ten o'clock in the morning! We must move, move, move!"

They hurried to get ready to head back to the Plaza, but before leaving the room, Wilkes caught Nanny's arm. "Nanny ... about the wedding ... I ..."

"We'll come up with something, Willy. Eloise can't run our lives. She's only six, for Lord's sake! And she really does have a big, big, big heart ... and absolutely loves to fix things. I'll tell her she needs to fix, fix, fix what she has been planning, so that our wedding is what WE want."

"Nanny, I have the marriage licence ... do you think we could maybe ... get married today, if possible? I must admit, I have a rather pressing ... need ..." and he held her close so she felt his 'need' acutely, "to not wait much longer before we are married ..."

She kissed him, still chuckling. "You've managed for over sixty years without me ... but yes, let's consider moving our wedding date up ... while Clarisse and Joe are still here. If they're still speaking to us after having Eloise for the last two days. I'd rawther linger here a bit longer, but I think we had better get back to the Plaza now, now, now!"

O o O o O o

Shortly before noon, Joseph was up for a short time, albeit looking a little wan and definitely shaky. Eloise reported that Priscilla was feeling a lot better, and Tom was coming around, too. Charlotte had had a chance for a private talk with Clarisse while Eloise was eating her breakfast, and had learned most of the particulars. After Eloise's breakfast, Charlotte had asked the child to take her someplace where they could talk and make plans in secret. Eloise's eyes had lit up at the discovery of a kindred spirit.

Eloise, upon their return to the suite to find Clarisse trying to restrain Joseph from getting up and dressed because he was feeling well enough to resume his duties as Clarisse's bodyguard since Tom was not in attendance, had announced that she and Charlotte had a secret. "And I absolutely LOVE secrets!" she had confided to the former queen while Charlotte was remonstrating with Joseph and bullying him into staying in bed for a bit longer. "Nanny really doesn't want a big wedding, you know."

"Oh?"

"She's doing it, I expect, because she absolutely loves, loves, loves me, and knows that I want it. And maybe because Sir Wilkes wants it, too. If he does. Maybe, Charlotte says, because it's EXPECTED."

Clarisse had wished she had had some of Charlotte's skill in psychology with children. "Expected? Who would expect a big wedding?"

"EVERYBODY! You KNOW Sir Wilkes is a knight, for Lord's sake!"

"I see. So ... are you going to tell me the secret?" Clarisse had asked.

"I'm going to fix Nanny's problem. That's probably why she's not feeling so good, good, good, you know. I love to fix things. Nanny says some things can't be fixed, but I always keep trying. But I shouldn't tell anyone else until I can talk to Nanny and Sir Wilkes first. It's a secret, you know."

"Ah," Clarisse had nodded.

"Charlotte's going to be my friend forever and write lots and lots of letters to ME, Eloise!" Eloise had added triumphantly.

Accordingly, by the time Nanny and Wilkes made their re-appearance, Charlotte and Eloise were fast friends. Charlotte had convinced Clarisse to lie down with Joseph and try to get a bit of sleep, as that way he would be sure she was fine, and Charlotte and Eloise had spent more time alone. Upon their arrival at Eloise's suite, the little girl flew into Nanny's arms and hugged her tightly, promising to be good forever and ever and ever if Nanny never went away again. Nanny's eyes met Wilkes' over the child's head, and she bit her lip. Then Nanny saw Charlotte smiling diffidently off to the side, and shock and delight flowed through her.

"CHARLOTTE!" Nanny cried, struggling to free herself from Eloise so she could hug her new-found friend.

"Eloise, remember?" Charlotte said quietly, and instantly Eloise dropped her arms so Nanny and Charlotte could embrace.

Eloise skipped over to Wilkes and hugged him too, much to his surprise. "Thank you for bringing Nanny back, Sir Wilkes! I bet you missed her just like me, Eloise!" He blushed, a fact which Clarisse noted with amusement when she arrived in the room just in time to hear Eloise's words. He returned the child's hug somewhat awkwardly, then, staring at Joseph who had struggled up, dressed, and now was standing in the doorway of the bedroom being supported by Clarisse, Wilkes asked, "What happened?"

Nanny's eyes widened as she turned around to see Joseph and Clarisse. She looked back at Charlotte who whispered, "Food poisoning. I came in answer to the queen's plea ..."

"Joe?" Nanny asked.

Eloise darted over to Nanny and patted her on her botto. When Nanny looked down, Eloise said, "Mr. Joseph was sick, sick, sick! So was Tom. And Scilla. But they're a little better. Her Majesty and me, Eloise, looked after Mr. Joseph ALL day and ALL night! Then my friend Charlotte came to help her Majesty, because she didn't know what else to do. I was the one to help her Majesty find my friend Charlotte's phone number, because nobody else would help her, for Lord's sake! Just me, Eloise. And Charlotte and me talked about a secret and now I want to tell you ..."

"Maybe after lunch, Eloise?" Charlotte suggested in a low voice.

Nanny's eyes widened even further when Eloise gave Charlotte a huge smile and nodded. Had Charlotte BEWITCHED Eloise, for Lord's sake? Joseph by now was over sitting on the couch, and Clarisse was at his side. "Oh, my Lord," Nanny muttered, "I should never, never, never have left!"

"Don't say that, Nanny!" Clarisse scolded her. "YOU were about to become sick yourself! I must say, you look much better now ... obviously your time away was needed and seems to have done you the world of good!"

"I had a good, good, good doctor," Nanny grinned impishly, suddenly looking very girlish.

Joseph choked on his laugh and began to cough, Clarisse raised her eyebrows but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, Wilkes blushed painfully once again, and Eloise cried, "You went back to the HOSPITAL? I should, should, should have visited you!"

Then Nanny said seriously, "I enjoyed the time away VERY much indeed, and I want to thank you, Clarisse, for forcing it on us ... me. We ... er, I did a lot of thinking ... and made some decisions ..."

Just then, a knock came at the door. "That's Bill!" shouted Eloise, and she ran over to let him in.

He grinned at Nanny as he wheeled the lunch cart in. "Haven't seen you around lately, but I guess you've been resting while your sister could look after Eloise. You're looking a lot better! Feeling better, too, I hope."

"Much, much, much," and Nanny smiled at Clarisse.

After Bill had gone, Charlotte looked at Nanny, then at Clarisse. "Sisters?"

They all laughed. "It was just easier to let everyone think that." Nanny explained. "We tried, tried, TRIED to tell them the truth, but no one believed us."

"At any rate, we're sisters of the heart!" Clarisse said, taking Nanny's hand.

"True, true, true," Nanny agreed.

"Well," Charlotte said, after a moment to process the information, "I do think that Sister Clarisse should go down for a nap again after lunch."

"Actually," Clarisse said, "I'm really not hungry. I ... well, I'm more tired than hungry. Since Nanny is back, I think I WILL nap! I'll just go down to our own room and sleep."

"I will join you." Joseph said promptly. At the grins that went around, he added in a gruff voice, "to SLEEP!" and scowled fiercely.

"Wake us later, please," Clarisse said, gathering their things they had brought up over the course of the last twenty-four hours, then taking Joseph's arm.

"For sure, sure, sure!" nodded Eloise. "Bye, your Majesty! Bye, Mr. Joseph!"

"And?" prompted Nanny, falling right back into her role as nanny.

"And thank you very much, from me, Eloise!" Eloise finished hastily.

O o O o O o

After they finished their meal, Eloise looked at Charlotte. "Can I talk now?" she asked. "About the wedding and the secret and ..."

"Speaking of the wedding, pet ..." Nanny began.

"Me first!" Eloise said. Taking a big breath, she said quickly, "I absolutely love weddings, but this is your wedding, Nanny, and not mine, although I get to be a part of it, and I love you and Sir Wilkes is nice and he's the one you wanted since you saw him, and I knew that, and now you can both be happy, happy, happy, but maybe the wedding I want isn't the wedding you want so I want to tell you that you can have the wedding you want ..."

"Wh ... stop, stop, stop!" Nanny held up her hand. Eloise stopped. "Are you saying, Eloise, that ... that we don't have to have the big, big, big wedding you have planned if we don't want it?"

"Oh my Lord, Nanny, it's YOUR wedding, isn't it?" Eloise cried, as if she couldn't understand why Nanny was so startled. "Can't you have what you want for your wedding? If it's what Sir Wilkes wants too?"

Wilkes put his hand on Nanny's and squeezed it gently. Nanny sat with her mouth open for a moment, staring first at Eloise, then at Charlotte who pretended incomprehension, then finally back at Wilkes. She snapped her mouth closed and nodded. "For sure, sure, sure, love. For sure, sure, sure."

"And I can still choose the dress, can't I?" Eloise asked anxiously.

A peculiar expression crossed Nanny's face and Charlotte caught on right away. "Eloise ..." she said gently to the child.

Eloise looked puzzled, then grinned. "I MEANT my OWN dress, for Lord's sake!"

"Yes, pet," Nanny laughed in relief. "You may choose your own dress!"

"If you're going to do more wedding planning," Sir Wilkes said hesitantly, "maybe I will just ..." and he began to rise from the table. Nanny caught his hand at the same time as Charlotte caught his other. He sighed. "Er, maybe not." and sank back down.

"We need your input too, Sir Wilkes," Charlotte said, getting out a pad and pen. Eloise ran for her own pad and pen, then sat primly beside Charlotte, copying her every action. "What do you want?" Charlotte continued.

"To marry Nanny as soon as possible. I don't want us to be apart a moment longer than necessary. Perhaps, tomorrow?" and he looked imploringly at Nanny, caressing her hand with his fingers.

Eloise stared at him. "Oh, my Lord! I could NEVER be ready!"

"Eloise ..." came Charlotte's gentle admonishment.

"Well," Sir Wilkes mused, then he winked at Nanny, "I WOULD have preferred tonight, but with how Joseph and Clarisse are feeling ... I could perhaps wait until tomorrow ..."

Nanny just blushed.

O o O o O o

"To Nanny and Wilkes!" "Happiness always!"

Nanny, wearing the blue ballgown that had been given to her in Genovia, smiled at the crowd around her, then kissed her husband's lips. Willy's arm about her waist tightened, and he deepened the kiss unexpectedly, making their audience clap and whistle. When they broke apart, Nanny laughed at the sight of Eloise's face screwed up as she stood beside Charlotte.

"Nanny? Sir Wilkes? Your dinner is ready to be served in the Rose Room whenever you wish," Mr. Salamone said, his ingratiating smile almost hiding the worry ever-present in his facial expression. "And once again, may I say how very, very delighted we are that you two were married here at the Plaza, allowing us all to share in your joy?"

"Thank you, Mr. Salamone," Wilkes said, and Nanny nodded her thanks as well.

"And it is so nice that you decided to marry while your sister and her husband were here to celebrate with you," Mr. Salamone continued.

"Oh, for Lord's sake!" Eloise exclaimed. "This is her Majesty, Queen Clarisse of Genovia! She is NOT Nanny's sister!" There was a shocked silence for a moment. Then Eloise turned to Clarisse and said, "See? I TOLD you you should have brought your crown and worn it! THEN they might have believed me! Mr. Joseph, can't YOU make them believe?"

"I'm afraid not, Eloise," Joseph said. "Sometimes even face to face, people don't believe what they see. That's why we have to put more trust in what is in our heart."

Eloise thought about that for a moment. "That's kind of like what Nanny said at Christmas about presents. It's not the fancy presents in ribbons that are the best ones, but the ones that come from the heart ... the ones you can't see, but you really mean."

"That's right, pet, the ones you give with love. Love always making the present and the wrappings the absolutely best, best, best gift ever! And when you DO see things face to face and believe," Nanny said, bending down to speak to Eloise on her level, "THAT is the best of all."

Wilkes drew her back up and kissed her again, lightly. "I love you," he whispered. "YOU, Nanny!"

"I know. I believe it now, for sure, sure, sure," she whispered back, smoothing his face.

"Oh my Lord!" Eloise rolled her eyes. "Can we go eat, eat, eat, please?"

Everyone laughed. Before they left the small chapel, Clarisse hugged Nanny. "You're wonderful," she said to her friend. "Wilkes is a lucky man."

"What if people ever hear that I asked him to marry me?"

"What of it? Tell them you were following the Queen of Genovia's precedence ... I asked Joseph, too, you know."

They laughed, then Charlotte came up for a hug. Nanny said, "And you, Charlotte, are you going to ask Shades to marry you?"

Blushing, Charlotte stared at the two older women. "ASK SHADES?"

"Just to keep the tradition ..." Clarisse chuckled. They started walking with the others. "However, Charlotte will be a little busy this fall. She's going into Parliament, you know, Nanny."

Nanny stopped mid step, and swivelled to see Charlotte's wry expression. Then Nanny laughed. "My prediction came true!"

As they passed through the lobby on their way to the Rose Room, Eloise broke away from the small group at the sight of someone coming through the main entrance rotating doors. "It's Maman!"

Clarisse and Joseph watched with interest as Nanny dragged Wilkes by the hand up to her employer. So this was Eloise's mother! Clarisse privately wondered what the woman would do now that Nanny would no longer be able to look after Eloise on a full-time basis. She would never be able to find anyone ELSE who would take on that task as ably and for as long as Nanny had, THAT was certain!

When Eloise's mother heard the events of the last few days, she apologized to and then congratulated Nanny and Sir Wilkes, and curtseyed deeply to Clarisse – an action which made all the staff members of the Plaza Hotel re-think their disbelief of Eloise's claims about Clarisse's identity. Then the most startling news of all was revealed when Eloise's mother announced that she was moving permanently to Paris and taking Eloise, and they were leaving the very next day. She apologized for the lack of notice, but was obviously so excited about her new opportunities that she didn't dwell on the apologies for long. She had known that Nanny would be marrying and staying in New York City, so she had already arranged for a nanny in Paris.

Eloise went back and forth from being wildly excited to heartbroken at leaving Nanny and her life at the Plaza. Nanny, too, had mixed feelings. It was rawther hard to see the little girl she had raised as her own leave, but she had her Willy and he filled her with so much happiness that she had difficulty mourning the loss of her life as she had known it for the last six and a half years. For Mr. Salamone, most of the rest of the staff at the Plaza and especially for Prunella Stickler, the main emotion was sheer, undiluted relief.

At one point in the evening, Joseph returned to his seat beside Clarisse, relieving Tom and Priscilla of guard duty, and said he had just met an old friend in the lobby. "I tried to get Robert to come in and meet you, but he was in a rush to meet his daughter and her male friend. Robert's wife isn't too well at the moment and is in a long-term nursing facility, which I was very sorry to hear, but I gave him the news that I was now married and we agreed that someday we'd meet ... somewhere. I gave him our phone number." Clarisse looked at him steadily for a few minutes, saying nothing, and Joseph asked, "What?"

"Do you realize that you have never given ME our phone number? Do you know what I went through trying to get in touch with Charlotte? If it hadn't been for Eloise, I never would have managed it!" Clarisse tried to look tragic.

Joseph roared with laughter, then kissed her and said in her ear, "And if it hadn't been for Eloise, there would have been no NEED for you to know our phone number!"

Clarisse leaned back against her husband, looking over at a supremely blissful Wilkes murmuring to Nanny who looked almost overwhelmed by her happiness as she stroked his arm and linked her fingers in his. Catching sight of Charlotte speaking to Eloise, Clarisse turned her face up to Joseph's and, touching his cheek lovingly, said, "We have to work on getting Charlotte married next ... she is so wonderful with children."

"No matter how wonderful she is with children, I would never wish an Eloise on her," Joseph returned. Then he grinned, "But personally, I think I should have a talk with Shades ..."

THE END


End file.
